Survival
by poxelda
Summary: While on ex-fil, Jack and Mac end up lost and stranded in the jungle. How will they survive and find a way out of the jungle? Warning for violence and swearing. Mac Whump/ Jack Whump/ hell everything whump. LOL
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Cut in half. Stink of blood. Reek of diesel fuel. Mac coughed. Smoke, thick burning his lungs. Gasping. Mac opened his eyes and screamed. His chest rose and fell like bellows fanning the fire of pain in both legs below his pelvis. Mac reached out and made a fist digging into damp, dark earth. Mac closed his eyes trying to ride the ever rising tide of pain. He forced his breathing to slow, made each breath deeper. He could feel his heart flapping like a hummingbird's wing in his chest and throat.

Birds, exotic. Monkeys, other jungle animals. Mac opened his eyes and blinked until the world came into focus.

Green, everything around him was green, and alive.

He was hot. The air was heavy, oppressive in its heavy moisture. He was in a jungle.

Mac's stomach cramped. He tried to roll over. Black spots and flames burned across his vision. He couldn't move.

Calm down, you're ok. It's just a jungle...and your legs…

Mac opened his eyes and looked down. HIs heart became a timpani drum in his ears.

His lover legs were trapped under the broken canopy of a helicopter cockpit. All around him slivers of plexiglass gleamed like lost diamonds among the fertile moss and fans of ferns. Mac again had to force himself to breathe, to think. He wanted nothing but to pass out, to drift into silent darkness.

Mac shook his head biting back another scream. God his head hurt. Everything swirled. Mac took several deep breaths then tried again. The ferns around him were splattered with his blood. The soil around him was wet with diesel fuel. He couldn't feel his legs. Were they still there? Mac bit his lip until blood dribbled down his chin as he forced himself to sit up.

Blood painted the bubble of the broken helicopter, but he didn't think it was enough to indicate missing limbs. Mac sank back holding his chest with his hands. He felt like someone stomped on his middle, hard. Mac closed his eyes.

Why was he in a jungle? His head hurt too much to think. He grimaced and wiped his face. His hand came back covered with blood and bugs. Mac became aware of bug bites and the constant buzzing of more around him. Mac could feel his skin crawl with thousands of small feet…

Pull yourself together, he told himself. It was his imagination. There were a lot of bugs, but not as many as his brain conjured. He waved his hand in front of his face. This just angered the flies and gnats. Mac closed his eyes. The smell of broken ferns, blood and rotting leaves hung in the air around like the dirt of a grave. Mac shook his head. Morbid much?

Mac stared up at the helicopter he frowned. It looked like a giant had chomped the front half of the helicopter off. The tail rotor stood straight above him on an upside down metal ice cream cone. The pilot and front passenger seats were gone.

JACK! Mac sat up ignoring the burn of agony the motion caused.

"Jack? Jack? JACK?" Mac sank back heaving in heavy air, feeling like he was being waterboarded. He and Jack had been flying...exfil after a mission in South America...Mac groaned putting a hand on his head.

It hurt to think.

He didn't want to think. If he did he'd only come up with the cold logical truth. Jack was dead. Pete, their pilot, was dead. He was going to die here, no one would ever find him, and if someone did. Well, there wouldn't be much left of him by the time the bugs and jungle life finished. Mac rubbed his head as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Jack." Mac moaned his arm flopping to the ground. It was his last thought before everything faded out.

Jack opened his eyes. Holy shit he hurt. He grimaced as he tried to sit up. Jack hissed in air as he felt along his chest. A seatbelt held him to his seat. Jack frowned when he noticed the world was on its side. Jack undid the belt and groaned as he fought gravity to crawl off his seat. He froze when the world shook around him.

Ok, easy does it. Where the hell was he. Moving just his head Jack didn't like what he saw. The helicopter nose and pilot's seat were gone. Jack slowly backed out of his seat. The wreck still wobbled, but not as much as it had.

Jack slowly pushed himself upright. Damn. He'd just used a lifetime's worth of Dalton luck in one day. He sat in a bowl shaped piece of the cockpit that had rested on the top of the jungle canopy. Jack took in the sea of green around him. It was beautiful. Birds flitted above the green foliage. It was cool and smelled fresh and free. Jack shook his head. It was nice but he had more important worries.

Jack slowly turned looking at the remnants of the helicopter. He shook his head. As near as he could tell the rear rotor had been cut off by the top rotors. Pete had fought to correct a marked change in weight on one side or hard downwind. The pitch of the aircraft allowed the steel blades to slice through the middle of the tail like a ginsu knife.

Jack sank down. He was beginning to fry under the hot sun. He had to get down. He had to find Mac. Jack leaned back and grinned. Go Dalton luck! His pack was still under his seat. Jack had been in jungles on more missions than he could count. Mac always teased him about the stuff he packed. Mac was going to get the biggest "I told you so" ever. Jack's heart sank and his breath skipped. If he could find him-No, Dalton told himself-when he found him.

Jack sat up sniffing the air. He could smell the pungent fumes of diesel. Jack pulled out his Sunagor compact binoculars. Jack gasped as his nest shifted under him. He had landed on the smallest branches of a hundred foot tree. Not the safest perch. Jack ignored it and concentrated on slowly circling. Bingo. A small plume of smoke drifted through the canopy then vanished in the gentle breeze. Jack pulled out his GPS and compass working out Mac's coordinates. At least he hoped they were Mac's coordinates. Jack brushed sweat from his forehead. The plume was thin. That was good and bad news. Good news-any engine fire was vanishing. Bad news-there had been a fire. Most likely it was in the undercarriage and Mac had escaped from the flame radius. Jack glanced around. He smiled. The first aid kit was still strapped to the back of his seat. He pulled it out and tied it to his pack.

He had been lucky. He knew it was unlikely Mac or Pete had been. Jack gulped. He scanned the rest of the helicopter and grinned. Mac's knife was jammed into a corner between the seat and the shell of the helicopter. Jack leaned forward. His hand circled the little red knife just as the bowl tipped, the tree snapped and Jack was falling.

"SHIIIIIIT!"

-Sorry to those who were following Rabbit, I decided it was turning into a story that wasn't what I wanted to tell. It is going to be completely rewritten and posted again, until then...


	2. Chapter 2

The fall was both slow and fast at the same time. Jack grunted out air as his body snapped smaller branches cutting his body and leaving bruises. He saw a branch as big as his thigh. He reached out trying to snag it. His hand slid on the moss. His arm was still outstretched when he hit the branch below it. He screamed feeling his right shoulder dislocate and something in his elbow snap. Jack barely had time to blink before he slammed into a branch thick as his waist. Jack's air whomped out of him. His head hit the wood hard enough to daze him and he felt a solid thud to his chest. Jack hung over the branch rasping for air through the waves of pain. He couldn't move his right arm, but didn't think he broke any ribs. Jack glanced down.

His pack had fallen off and laid about fifty feet below him barely visible through a fringe of ferns. Jack blinked. Beside his pack was a tall sawdust tower. A nest of termites. Jack closed his eyes thinking. He didn't think termites bit, but they sure did stink when stepped on-like burnt bandaids. Still the wending tunnels would act as a cushion. Jack grimaced. It was all he had. He forced himself to his knees. He pulled his right arm in close to his chest, turned his back to the nest then let himself fall backwards pushing off the branch just as he cleared it. Jack tucked his head and forced all of his muscles to go completely limp. The impact flattened him. Jack wheezed as he felt the crunch then fierce buzzing of the nest. Everything went black.

His mouth full of squirming insect and millions of tiny feet travelling over his body, trying to enter through his eyelid jolted Jack awake. He rolled to the side and gagged spewing out a mound of vomit covered wriggling bodies. The smell was horrible. Jack dry heaved twice more. He coughed and spit. He'd never get that taste out of his mouth.

Jack cried out as pain bolted across his arm and chest. He spit again sure he could feel bugs crawling down his throat. Jack staggered to his feet. Stepping away from the nest, He shrugged out of his coat groaning at the pain of his dangling right arm. His denim jacket was covered with the smeared corpses of termites. Jack shook it then used it to swipe the others still clinging to his body off. Jack yelped, it wasn't enough. Jack stepped farther away and slinked out of his jeans, boots and underwear. He brushed his skin and hair until nothing crawled. Jack bent over taking a second to catch his breath. The cloying stink of dead bugs had him dry heaving again. After everything settled to barely tolerable, Jack looked up at the tree. Suddenly things weren't so bad. It was probably one of the tallest Wimba he'd ever seen. He had to increase his estimate. The tree was probably closer to two hundred feet. Jack winced as he reached over and gingerly felt his right shoulder. He hurt everywhere, but other than a few million termites no one had died. He decided to take the win.

Jack closed his eyes and dug into his shoulder. The pain dropped him to the ground. He barely kept another scream from escaping. Ok, first thing was first. Jack tiptoed back to the termite mound breathing through his mouth. He gathered up his pack and the first aid kid shaking off anything wriggling. He snagged his clothes and stepped farther away. Wincing with the movement, Jack opened his pack. The first thing he did was bring out a towelette. He quickly wiped his skin down. The chemicals released by the dead termites would cause skin irritation or worse. Jack pulled out a second one and scrubbed his face and hair. A third one he used on as much of his back as he could.

Bugs flew in thick formations around him drawn by the citrus smell. Jack dug into his pack and pulled out an unmarked spray bottle. Squeezing his eyes shut he spritzed his entire body. Jack coughed, his throat irritated by the cloud of chemical around him. The bugs dropped dead. Jack smiled. Worked every time. It was a recipe his dad had learned in Vietnam. While the bug juice the government issued them worked well with most insects, it needed a bit of tweaking to kill any critter that moved, including termites. For the first time, Jack felt clean of squirming bugs. His skin stung, but he was ok with that.

Jack carefully sprayed his clothes and cleaned off the bugs living and dead. Jack paused dizzy from the spray, the exertion and pain. Jack's body wanted to sleep. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. He had to keep going. Even taking into account the difference in light under the canopy, the shadows around him were growing. He estimated it would be full dark in a couple of hours. Jack redressed himself leaving his boot laces undone. This next part was going to suck.

He on the rotten foliage and ferns. He lifted his right hand slowly with his left. Jack cried out at the agony in shoulder and elbow. When his arm was bent over his head, he shifted his body so the left arm could hold his other wrist. Sweat beaded and his body shook as he slowly pulled. Jack's body writhed and he gave one fast tug. Jack screamed as he felt the grinding click of his shoulder popping back in place. Jack's arms flopped to the ground and he closed his eyes riding out the pain, dizziness and fatigue. Finally when he could breathe again. Jack moved his right arm down. Damn did it hurt! Not as much as it had, and now he could use it, but damn.

Jack studied his elbow. He could move it. Thick knots of muscle bunched up along the joint. Jack gasped. He was pretty sure he'd sprained every ligament and tendon. Jack cried out everything going white-out fuzzy for a long minute. Yup, and fractured one of the bones. Jack bent forward and tied his boots. He paused swabbing at the wash of sweat clinging to his body. He could feel his body tremble with the stress and pain. Jack reached over and dug a bottle of water and protein bar out. He forced himself to drink only half of the water. He had six liter bottles, but the amount he'd lose walking in the jungle would be equal to that or more. As he munched on the hard protein bar sucking it to make it soft before chewing it, he opened the first aid kit and wrapped his elbow. He fought the urge to use the single ice pack. He had no idea what shape Mac would be in. Jack could deal with a sore shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack growled as he pulled out the remnants of the sat phone and GPS. Jack forced himself to keep breathing. He'd been humping through jungle battle grounds long before GPS was a thing. Jack shoved the electrical bits back in his pack. Maybe Mac could fix them. Jack repacked everything and pulled out the foot long fluorescent emergency beacon/ flashlight and a thick book of laminated maps. He turned on the distress signal and turned off the volume. Jack cranked the handle then clicked the light on. Jack blink against it and tried not to panic as he heard wildlife scatter around him. He clipped it to his belt. Jack slung the pack over his left shoulder and opened the map. Jack looked up and figured their location. He turned surprised to see something glint amidst the ferns. Jack grinned. Mac's knife survived to fight another day. Jack pocketed the knife. He hoped Mac did likewise.

Jack moved slowly through the jungle aware of every noise and sound. He stopped often to listen and identify everything around him, taking small sips then continuing on. Jack wrinkled his nose. The stink of diesel was stronger. He was close.

"Mac? MAC?" Nothing. Jack became aware of the stench of burnt flesh. Jack swallowed trying to rein in his panic. Silence didn't mean he was dead, and burnt flesh didn't mean human. Jack told himself. It was the worst pep talk he'd ever given himself. Another five minutes and he was at the crash. He held up the light groaning as his heart fell.

The front left quarter of the helicopter was a barely recognizable skeleton. Even in the growing dark, Jack could see smoke still coming from it, or from the pilot. Or what was left of him. Jack didn't step closer. Pete looked like a charcoal briquette. Jack felt a knot in his throat as he turned away.

"Ok, so where's the rest?" Jack's voice was loud in the silence. Jack froze. Silence? Silence in a jungle was not a good thing. From a distance he heard the roar of a jaguar. Shit. Jack closed his eyes trying to place a direction through the muffling foliage. The jaguar roared again. Jack swallowed and began moving carefully as fast as he could. Frustration burned, he wasn't travelling half as fast as he wanted to, or needed to. Jaguars don't roar unless they are really pissed at something. They hissed and snorted, but rarely roared. This one was roaring up a storm. Jack knew of one thing in the jungle that could piss something off that much.

"Mac! I'm coming!" He yelled forcing his body to move carefully. A broken leg would not help either of them. His lungs and heart did double time. Then he heard an agonized human scream. "No, no, no, no, no…" Jack chanted as he moved faster. Hold on, brother. Hold on. His lungs and heart shifted into fifth gear as he heard another scream, this one weaker. Hang on, I'm coming. Jack silently screamed back.


	3. Chapter 3

MacGyver moaned as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"G'way." He murmured as he was nuzzled to the side. His arm was pushed across his chest, "Jk, leave me 'lone." He growled shoving Jack away. He paused frowning.

"Jk?" Mac forced his eyes open and bolted awake. Something sniffed him, licked at the blood on his skin. Something big, furry. Something growling.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mac yelled sitting up. His adrenaline shutting out pain. The large cat let out a surprised yelp and backed away. Mac panted, terror oozing through his body. He desperately reached out for something, anything...Plexiglass shards dug into his palm. Mac scrambled and grabbed a handful of thick dirt and plexiglass and threw it in the general direction of the growl closing in on him.

He scored. Mac winced as the animal reared back and let out an ear vibrating roar. Mac scrambled to grab another handful. Before he could fill his hand, rows of sharp spears dug into his shoulder. Mac arched back screaming as the giant cat tried to pull him away from the helicopter, probably to drag him into a tree and eat him. Mac gasped breathing in splatters of blood and cat spit. He slammed his fist into the hard furry head. The cat spit out his shoulder and reared back with a roar louder than its last. Mac squeezed a handful of dirt and ferns into his fist. The cat dove in and bit into his shoulder again. Mac screamed again, weaker. He knew something drastic had to happen or he was dead. Mac slammed the fist full of muck into the angled head. He pushed the dirt and plexiglass into the cat's face. The cat let go and reared back. Mac fell to the ground his chest heaving. Everything was swirling around him. Mac fought to stay awake.

It took everything Mac had in him to force his eyes open one last time. He looked up into the gleaming yellow eyes of a Jaguar. Mac frowned wondering how he could see the giant cat. Then something drastic happened.

"Mac!" Mac flopped back limp with relief. The cat hissed and backed away. Jack ran forward waving the bright light in his hand in dizzying arcs, "Shoo! Shoo, ya big bastard!" Mac managed a weak smile as the cat growled, hissed then turned tail vanishing into the black jungle.

Jack grinned with relief. He turned back to his partner. His heart stuttered to a halt. Blood, everywhere blood.

"Mac." Jack whispered dropping beside Mac's head. Mac blinked in the bright light. Jack set it to the side and brushed his hand over Mac's face. He winced at the thick mask of blood. In the blue light of the beacon, Mac's skin looked ice pale, his blood like wet black paint.

"Shoo?" Mac gasped. Jack felt his heart start to work again.

"Worked didn't it?" Mac chuckled and held his chest.

"Ughnn," Mac moaned taking deep breaths. His breath was tight

with pain and fast as a gazelle. Jack pulled the light closer. Mac turned his head away. Jack winced at the giant tears in his brother's shirt and arm. He carefully pulled at Mac's shirt. Mac's breathing increased. He automatically pushed at Jack's arms with a low hiss of pain.

"Easy, kiddo, let me look." Mac closed his eyes and his hand

dropped across his chest. Jack's mouth was dry with fear. He tapped Mac's face. Mac looked up at him, "Stay with me, ok?"

"Uh-hnn." Mac hissed weakly turning away from the light, "Feel sick."

Jack winced glancing over Mac's entire body. He couldn't see the depth of Mac's wounds under the splashes of blood. Having that much blood outside his body was definitely a bad thing.

"Sorry, brother there's nothing I can do about that right now. Just hang on." Jack pulled his pack closer. He tugged out the first aid kit and pulled out thick pads. He looked at Mac, "Sorry, buddy."

"Wha-" Mac howled in pain as Jack pushed down against the bites in his shoulder. Mac's eyes closed. Jack's shaky hand felt Mac's pulse. He didn't like the fluttering he felt in Mac's neck. He gently tapped Mac's cheek. The kids skin was cold and slick with sweat. Jack could feel the raised bump of insect bites all over Mac's face and chest,

"Mac, c'mon brother." He hit Mac's face harder. Mac slowly

opened his eyes. He focused on Jack with difficulty.

"Jk?"

"Yeah, buddy. I need that brain of yours. How do we move the

helicopter to get you out from underneath it?" Mac blinked up. He had trouble processing the blurry world around him.

"Cn't think…" Mac grumbled raising a hand to his head.

Jack taped the bandages over Mac's shoulder. He brought the light closer to Mac's head ignoring Mac's soft whimper of pain. Jack winced. Mac's head was split open and there was bruising around the cut. Thankfully it seemed to have stopped bleeding. Jack heard another low growl. He whirled and examined the jungle around him. Several pairs of yellow eyes froze staring at him.

"No, that's not creepy at all." Jack muttered.

The eyes seemed to blink out and he could hear scurrying in the darkness. He knew predators like the jaguar were attracted by the smell of Mac's blood. He had to get them under shelter and treat Mac's wounds. He ran his light along the helicopter's tail and smiled. He remembered a trick he'd seen Mac do more than once.

"Hey, Mac! I got an idea…" Jack huffed. Mac was out. The growls around him seemed to be coming closer. Ok, time to move. Jack pulled a thin roll of paracord out of his pack. He fashioned a wide round loop. Despite the gravity of the situation he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't lassoed anything since he was a kid in the 4H club.

He swung it and let it fly. Jack stooped over with the agony in his elbow and shoulder. Jack sucked in air. He could feel himself shiver in a chilled wind he knew didn't exist. Not good. Jack spun the loop again, this time he caught the tail rotor. Jack grinned pulling the cord tight. He unwound the roll of 550 cord to the nearest tree he walked around it and narrowed his eyes. He knew the cord was rated to be able to hold a 550 pound static load. He had no idea how that would compute as a pulling lever. Here's hoping, Jack thought. He glanced at Mac. Here's hoping.

Jack wrapped the cord around his fists and arms. He gritted his teeth. This was gonna suck. Jack let out a roar of agony as he leaned back and pulled as hard as he could. The rotor wobbled then slowly tilted. Jack chuffed in air then bellowed taking another five feet back. Jack almost dropped the rope at Mac's soul wrenching scream. Jack gritted his teeth and pulled harder adding his own yell of pain to his partner's. The helicopter moaned then flipped over. Jack tied the paracord around the tree holding the helicopter up. He paused grimacing at the slices of flesh taken off by the tightening of the rope. Jack ignored it all and ran around the helicopter.

Mac had flipped to his side and was emptying his gut. Jack slid to his knees. Mac's legs were still attached. Jack let out a long breath. They were badly cut, but still there. Mac slumped backwards. Jack caught him and eased him onto his lap. Mac was so pale Jack thought he could see through the kid. Mac's head fell back. Jack gently laid him on the ground. He could hear a low growl getting closer. He ran to his pack, grabbed it and threw it under the plexiglass half dome. He threw in the light then as gently as he could pulled Mac under then into the remnants of the helicopter. After he was sure they were all clear he dashed out and cut the rope.

Jack sighed in relief. Mac was still out. He crawled under the broken cockpit window. This would protect them on three sides at least, and inside the dome the beacon's light was magnified. Jack reared back as he took in Mac's condition. Where to start? Jack opened his pack and the first aid. This was gonna take awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt. Mac hissed as he opened his eyes. He blinked until the hazy world came into focus. Moving only his eyes, Mac took in his environment. He leaned against a pale, snoring Jack curled up inside a broken terrarium. Mac worked his mouth but the dryness didn't go away. Mac chuffed in surprise.

"What the…?" He wore nothing but his boxers. His skin was mottled with bug bites covered with white cream that was running in the hot, heavy air. His body was criss-crossed with strips of duct tape. Mac winced as he moved his hand and felt along one of the plethora of strips along his left shoulder. He could feel stitches underneath. Mac closed his eyes trying to keep the lightheaded nausea at bay. Covering the wounds with duct tape was a good way of sealing the wound. It was going to hurt like hell to take it off, but open wounds were a lure for all manner of germs, especially in the Amazon.

Mac sucked in a breath and he sat up crying out in pain. Jack was awake in an instant his eyes scanning Mac. He took in the area around him and let out a long sigh of relief. Mac groaned as he moved to pull himself away from Jack. His shaking arm collapsed and he flopped back on Jack, unfortunately landing on Jack's bad elbow. Jack leaned back closing his eyes hissing in pain. Both men collapsed as agony roiled over their bodies.

"Morning." Mac gritted.

"Yeah." Jack growled. They were silent a long minute listening to the squawk of the Toucans, Cockatoos and Parrots as they greeted the dim light of morning. The two men could barely make out the tall trunks of moss covered trees in the almost non-existent light.

"I'm naked." Mac said. Jack looked down at the kid.

"Not completely." Jack was defensive. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that," Mac said drolly, "Why am I almost naked?"

"I had to use something to clean off the layers of blood, and there wasn't much left of your shirt anyway." Mac frowned until he remembered his close encounter with the big cat. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to sitting. He could feel Jack's eyes study him as he sucked in air trying to get on top of the torment coming from every inch of his body.

"So I'm going to traipse around a rainforest in my boxers?" Mac managed. He glared at his partner when Jack sat up laughing.

"Tarzan does it."

"You do know Tarzan isn't real?" Jack grinned at Mac. He pushed to sitting. Jack went two shades pale. Mac took in Jack's condition. His right shoulder was swollen, his elbow wrapped with an ACE bandage. On his other elbow a small bandage was taped to the inside of his arm. Mac looked down at his own antecubital. He had the same bandage on his arm.

"You gave me blood?"

"Uh-huh." Mac narrowed his eyes.

"How much?" Jack shrugged then moaned putting a hand on his sore shoulder. Mac shook his head frustrated with his friend. One day Jack will die taking care of him. Jack might be alright with that, but he was not.

"One of these days…" Mac began. His voice disappeared as he sighed. Arguing would waste energy and not accomplish a damn thing. He glanced over. Jack smiled at him. Mac braced himself and leaned over to pull Jack's pack closer. His fingers grabbed the canvas. As he fell backwards with a grunt of pain, he pulled the rucksack with him. Jack was up and catching him before he bumped his sore head into the steel brace of the broken plexiglass. Mac closed his eyes fighting nausea.

"Will you be careful? I worked hard to sew you back together." Mac managed a chuckle before he had to brace his arm across his chest.

"You're a regular Frankenstein." He muttered. Jack scowled at him.

"No I'm not! Your the one barely hanging together."

"Jack! Frankenstein made the monster, he was the mad scientist." Mac closed his eyes knowing he'd walked into Jack's trap. With a smile of delight, Jack snapped it shut.

"Exactly!" Mac rolled his head and gave Jack a weak glare. Jack laughed pleased with himself. Jack pulled his back pack over Mac. Jack winced with the groan his partner couldn't suppress when Jack accidently dragged it over Mac's torn thighs, "Sorry, brother." Mac leaned back closing his eyes. His legs may still be attached but they hurt enough he almost wished they weren't.

"...me?" Mac jolted awake. He blinked. Jack looked down at him with worry in his eyes, "There ya go. Stay with me, kiddo." Mac frowned. He was sprawled in the ground outside the broken helicopter. Mac gasped in pain and raised himself to sitting. Jack crouched beside him and supported his back with his good arm. Everything spun around Mac.

"...this." Mac squinted up at Jack. Jack held out a water bottle and protein bar. Mac nodded accepting the food bar. He grimaced.

"How old are these?"

"They don't go bad." Mac chewed slowly wincing at the pain in his jaw.

"I think your wrong on that." Mac gagged taking a sip of water to wash the hard bar down.

"Nag, nag, nag." Jack grumbled. He reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of pills, "Don't give me that look. We have to get out of here before your kitty cat friend comes back." Mac held the water against his forehead. Even luke warm the bottle was cooler than the oppressive heavy furnace clinging to his skin. Mac nodded and accepted the pills. He moaned as he moved his bad shoulder. Everything went hazy for a minute. He came awake with Jack shaking him. Jack held the water and helped him drink half of the bottle. Mac felt better. Jack stepped away. Both men were surprised when Mac didn't fall back to the ground. Mac studied his surroundings.

"Jack go get two thick sticks for…"

"Crutches. Already had the same idea, brother." Jack grinned as he pulled two equal wooden cross branches out from the side of the helicopter. Mac smiled, but froze reaching for them. His shredded pants and shirt were taped around the cross pieces.

"Uh, Jack. I need something to wear."

"Oh right ,here." Jack pulled a pair of black jeans and T Shirt out of his pack. He set down the crutches and crossed to Mac. Mac bit his lip from screaming as he moved agonized limbs to climb into the clothes. Mac's knees buckled. Jack caught him and helped him sit down.

"Easy, brother, take a minute." Mac didn't bother answering. The T shirt hung loose on him. The pants were short and baggy, especially at the waist. Jack pulled out the paracord and wrapped it into strips. He tied the pants onto Mac's narrow waist. Jack helped Mac into his boots.

Mac braced himself and leaned on Jack as he wobbled to his feet. He couldn't use the crutch under his left arm. Everything seemed to blur around the edges. Jack held on to Mac and waited.

"So, we ok?" Mac wobbled then managed a weak smirk.

"Dandy, shall we go?"

"Uh, where are we going?" The partners stared at each other a long minute then both broke into laughing. Mac doubled over and would have fallen if Jack didn't keep a strong hold of the kid's waistband.

"Do you know where we are, exactly?" Mac asked forcing himself to walk a few steps. He bent over and almost lost everything in his stomach. Jack studied him. Mac straightened swallowing any audible sign of pain. Jack wasn't fooled. Mac raised an eyebrow. Jack mumbled unkind things under his breath. Mac smiled and continued to wobble his way in a circle. His legs hurt the worst and he had trouble lifting his feet. Mac huffed in air. He felt cold. He felt like the air was made of steel wool hanging off his skin. Mac gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep walking. His muscles was starting to loosen up, or the pain pills were kicking in. He didn't care as long as he remained conscious and functional. He had no illusions about how long he'd be able to keep it up.

"Mac, if we head straight south we should hook up with a river that branches off the Amazon." Mac nodded. He could work with that. They could make a boat or… Jack stared over Mac's shoulder with his mouth gaping open. Mac felt his heart sink as he slowly pivoted.

"What the hell?" He asked his brain not making sense of what he was seeing. Rows of half naked children stared at them from shadows all around them. The kids wore masks of crudely carved wood decorated with bright feathers or branches of leaves. Part of Mac's mind was amazed at the similarities to Peruvian and Mayan designs.

As they slowly stepped from the trees, they looked like demons. Their bodies were coated with light grey ash and they carried small sharp spears. They were undecorated and simple, but definitely would be deadly in the right hands. Mac had no doubt that despite their apparent youth the small tribe knew how to use the weapons.

Jack stepped to his elbow. The older man reached back for his pistol then let loose a soft string of curses. Mac glanced over nervously.

Jack swallowed and narrowed his eyes at the jungle kids.

"Probably cannibals." Jack whispered.

"What? You don't know if they're cannibals."

"Sure, like that book, you know...Lord of the Rings." Mac grimaced.

"Lord of the Flies?"

"Yeah, that one." Mac was going to point out that book had no cannibalism in it, but didn't have the energy. Mac wobbled a step toward the oldest looking boy.

"Hey...uh, hi? We need some help and were hoping…" Mac was cut off by a row of spears raised to his chin. Jack took a step forward. A small boy poked him in the belly with his spear. Jack swatted the spear aside and pointed a finger at the kid's face.

"Stop that, before someone gets hurt." He turned to backup Mac only to be stabbed in his gut again, this time hard enough to draw blood. Jack yanked the sharp weapon away then slapped the kid. The kid fell to the ground and stared up at Jack with wide-eyed panic.

"Jack! He's just a kid." Mac hissed.

"A kid with a spear, vicious little cannibal."

"We do not know if they're cannibals!" Mac raised his voice more than he intended. The oldest kid took advantage of Mac's distraction and punched Mac solidly on the jaw. Mac folded like a ten-pin, his body hitting before the crutch.

"Mac!" Jack's voice seemed to come from the other end of a mile long tunnel. Mac was dimly aware of a guttural language being shouted and the sounds of the Delta fighting towards him. Mac's eyes closed and he couldn't open them again no matter how he tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Around the office it was a well known fact that Jack loved a good staring contest, but even Jack had to admit it gave him chills to have one with a crocodile. The lizard's eyes focused on Jack and Mac with an unholy patience of a starving man at McDonald's. It didn't help that the half submerged reptile floated back and forth under the two men content to wait. Jack gulped and turned his head.

"Mac? You awake yet?" Mac hung in a bamboo cage identical to the one that held Jack. The younger man hadn't moved since the wild bunch of brats folded them into the too small cages and hung them over the muddy river of doom. Jack had seen flashes of piranhas. He knew that out of the dozen or so species only four were as vicious as seen in movies. He didn't know what the ones bobbing between the crocodile were.

Mac didn't move. Jack didn't like how pale the kid was. He didn't see any blood dripping, why was the kid still unconscious? Jack reminded himself that Mac had been Wicked Witched by the helicopter. Oddly that wasn't comforting. Jack scowled at the barbaric brats yelping on the beach as they dissected his pack pulling everything out and tossing it back and forth laughing. Jack kinda wished he'd gone full Delta on their little butts. At the time he had been worried about Mac, knocked unconscious by the leader of these lost brats-something that not only worried Jack but would be used to embarrass the kid once they were out of this mess.

Jack narrowed his eyes and glared above him. The cages had been moved by a boom that swung from the strip of land the kids played on to the river. The pivot point was a tree half cut down and notched. Both it and the peeled tree the cages hung from looked like dry seasoned wood. It had creaked and cracked when the two men had been pivoted over the water. The cages were held together with thick rope made of old crackling fibers. It was old enough Jack didn't think the kids made it; it looked older than he guessed any of the kids were. Where the hell were all the grown ups?

Mac groaned softly. Jack turned and glanced at the ties holding them up. This was not gonna be good. Jack started talking.

"Hey, brother, easy does it. You're ok, I'm ok…"

"BLAYA!" Mac cried as he jerked awake. Jack winced at the loud crack that came from the general direction of the pivot beam. Mac banged his head on the top of the cage.

"Mac! CALM DOWN!" Jack bellowed adding a touch of Delta. Mac froze then scanned the world around him pausing when he spotted Jack. Mac let out a breath of relief.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked frowning as he took in the makeup of their traps.

"Oh, you know…"

"Don't."

"Just hanging around." Mac moaned and glared at Jack.

"Just once, Jack. Just once couldn't you-"

"Absolutely not. So what's the plan, brother?" Mac leaned back rubbing his sore head, "Oh and not to put extra pressure on you, but we are hanging happy meals for our buddy down there?" Mac half turned. If possible his paper white skin went three more shades pale. He turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"I hate the Amazon." Mac grumbled. He studied the kids on the river bank.

"This contraption…"

"It's a primitive cucking stool." Mac interrupted. Jack glared at his partner.

"Just once-"

"Nope."

"Ok, touche. This clucking chair or whatever seems to be older than any of those kids…"

"So where are all the grown ups?" Jack smiled. Why did he ever think he'd be smarter than his partner? Sure was fun to try. They were quite a long minute watching the kids argue and fight over the contents of Jack's rucksack.

"And there goes our stuff."

"Not all of it, even they can't stand you're primitive bug spray."

"Primitive? It works don't it?"  
"Fair point." Mac suppress a moan of pain his right hand holding his left shoulder. Jack straightened with worry.

"Mac?" Mac shot him a tired look full of agony.

"I'm ok, Jack."

"Yeah, sure." Mac ignored Jack and looked up at the ropes. Jack decided to go with the change of topic, for now. Of course, he thought soberly, it's not like he could do much to help the kid anyway. First thing they had to do was get out of these cages.

"First thing we have to do is get out of these cages." Mac said as if reading Jack's mind.

"Any ideas?" Mac shifted trying to ease off some of the pain. Both

men froze as there was a loud crack and the end of the boom lowered toward the water. Jack felt ice in his veins. Mac, the closest to the water was now less than a foot from the water. The alligator began circling its long tail swishing in the water leaving white froth after it. Mac swallowed and sent Jack a terrified look.

"Hey, buddy, we're gonna be fine, ok? We need that big ol' brain to start working, alright?" Mac managed a wan smile.

"So no pressure then?" Jack half shrugged.

"This is all your fault." Jack said. He could feel Mac's glare and fought to keep from grinning.

"How do you figure that?"

"You're the one who got his ass whooped by a 12 year old."

"Well at least I didn't slap a five year old." Jack returned a glare of his own.

"You don't know if he was five, the little cannibal could have just been short."

"Really?" Both men chuckled. Mac reached up to touch the ropes. Jack could see his brain kicking into gear.

"They aren't cannibals."

"How do you know that?"

"We are hung above a river with a crocodile in it, not over a fire on a spit." Jack nodded.

"Ok, fine. What's going through your noodle? Who are these savage brats?"

"Well a cucking stool was first used in europe in the middle ages as a test for witchcraft."

"Yeah? How'd that work?"

"If the woman died she was a witch."

"That makes an appeal kinda difficult." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah-" Mac trailed off watching the kids. They all stood frozen looking down stream. They glanced at each other, dropped everything in their hands and ran into the dark forest vanishing like the evening sun. Mac glanced at Jack.

"That's not good." Mac said. Jack nodded. The jungle around them went conspicuously silent.

"Well, brother, looks like you might end up with more teeth in your shoulder." Jack whispered. Mac looked at him surprised.

"More? I have teeth in my shoulder?"

"Yeah, sorry bud, didn't want to worry you. You must have startled the hell out of that kitty he pulled back fast and left behind some bone. I took out all the bits I could but there was one that was too deep. Luckily, I think it's one of the big canines."

"How is that lucky?" Mac's voice went higher in pitch. Jack grinned.

"You're gonna have a real Jaguar tooth necklace dude! That's awesome." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Well, if we don't want to add some crocodile teeth to our collection, we need to figure a wa-NYAA!" Mac broke off with a yelp as there was a series of gunshot cracks and his cage dunked into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack kicked the bottom of the cage with desperation. He glanced up as the boom snapped and he fell into the water. He saw a tawny blur out of the corner of his eye then he was in the water. Jack lashed out at the bamboo with all his strength. He tumbled into a circle when the cage blew apart. He got his bearings. Mac was still in his cage which the alligator was chomping through like it was melted butter. Jack knifed toward Mac grabbing one of the bamboo poles in his hand. Time to play whack a mole, Jack thought grimly. He was almost within striking distance when Mac's cage exploded. Mac flopped out. The kid tried kicking the alligator but only pissed it off. Jack came alongside Mac and yanked him back as the giant serrated jaws slammed together.  
Jack shoved Mac behind him and braced himself as the crocodile pivoted. Jack jabbed the bamboo at the beast's mouth. The crocodile snapped it in half then spit it out. Shit. Jack dug for his pocket. He still had Mac's knife. As he groped for it trying to think of how to kill an alligator with a Swiss army knife, the crocodile opened its mouth ready to chow down on Delta skull.

Jack braced himself, regretting he hadn't seen his boy Bruce in _D_ e _ath Wish_. It was a remake, but still-

Suddenly the water was a churning mess. Something dove in and attacked the crocodile. Jack blinked in surprise not getting what was happening. He decided it didn't matter. Jack whirled and grabbed Mac who was barely conscious and swam toward shore as fast as he could.

The muck near the river bank was thick and slimy. Jack raised Mac's head above water. He froze as a long black snake slithered by his heart jumping. Every damned animal in this damn jungle was out to get them! Jack spit out water then pushed through the thick mud and dragged himself and Mac onto grassy solid land. Jack collapsed beside Mac and looked back at the river. The water boiled thick with blood. Jack rubbed water out of his eyes and looked around for a weapon. He had no idea what had attacked the crocodile or why, but it more than likely wouldn't be friendly. Jack staggered to his feet, his clothes heavy with water. He fell beside the remnants of his pack. There was a huge splash behind him. He grabbed the bug juice and whirled holding it out like a pistol. He dropped it in shock.

A Jaguar climbed onto the bank on the other side of the river with the 14 ft crocodile in its mouth like a housecat with a mouse.

"Holy shit." Jack breathed. The cat glanced at him then vanished into the thick dark foliage. Jack stared after it trying to process what the hell happened. Mac gagged behind him bringing him back to what was important.

"Mac!" Jack fell to his knees beside Mac with a moist plop. Mac's eyes were unfocused. Water spewed up from his mouth. Jack gently tilted his brother. Mac cried out as his body jackknifed and puked up a gallon of muddy water. Jack pulled up Mac's shirt. Blood leaked out from the duct tape around Mac's shoulder. Jack brushed strangled wet strands of hair from the kid's face. He winced at the blood running from the reopened cut in his scalp.

"Dammit, I just put all that blood in there." Jack growled as he dashed along the riverbank scooping up what was left of his pack. A couple rolls of gauze remained, but they were dirty with ash and mud. The flashlight/ beacon was smashed to pieces. Jack found a pair of clean socks and a dry shirt. No duct tape, no antibiotics, no pain medicine, no food or water. He did find his box of LifeStraws and matches. That was something.

Jack grabbed the shirt his nose wrinkling at its thick odor. Well, it was all he had. He crossed to Mac who was still coughing up water. Mac curled into a ball moaning. Jack rubbed his back.

"Easy, kiddo, just breathe." Mac sucked in air painfully then turned to Jack taking a minute to focus.

"Jk?"

"Yeah, brother. Here let me stop that bleeding." Mac's chest pumped like a piston as he rolled onto his back. Jack unrolled layers of gauze until he didn't see any ash or dirt and tore it with his teeth. He balled the rest of the gauze into two dressings. One he pressed against Mac's shoulder.

"Put pressure on that." Mac stared at him a long minute before he finally reached over and did so. Jack used the other dressing to press down on Mac's bleeding skull. Mac closed his eyes hissing in pain, "Sorry, kiddo. Just breathe." Mac nodded. Jack turned back to the river.

The culking chairs were gone the boom had snapped in half and was half in the water and half out. He saw the surface of the water churn with fish chomping at pieces of fur and flesh floating in the calming water.

"I guess they were the friendly piranhas." Jack mumbled. More importantly no sign of the jaguar or alligator. Jack let out a deep breath and swiped water out of his face. He glanced down to see Mac staring up at him calmly.

"Friendly piranhas?" Mac whispered around a moist cough. Jack smiled.

"We aren't fish food." Mac turned to look at the water.

"What happened? How did you get us out of that?" Jack paused briefly considering taking credit. He was ready to kick alligator ass and make matching boots and a briefcase out of the ugly thing, but the truth was too amazing to ignore. Jack told Mac what had happened. Mac stared at him.

"No, seriously?"

"I'm serious, that cat jumped in killed the gator then took off for the hills. It was...amazing. I think that you are the jaguar's brother, man." Mac frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, a freaking jaguar just killed a fucking alligator to save your ass! I think it's your totem animal or something, you gotta get a tattoo to honor it, man." Mac rubbed his eyes. He was still having trouble focusing. Jack frowned as both dressings were saturated with blood and showed no sign of stopping.

"Ok, a) It's a crocodile not an alligator, b)I already have a fang in my shoulder, I think it's honored enough and c) it probably was following the smell of my blood figuring I was wounded and easy prey. Then saw the crocodile and-"

"And went after some meat instead of your scrawny hide." Jack said smiling. Mac glared at him.

"Something like that. Night's coming in." Jack glanced up at the sky. Without the thick growth over the river he could see sky through black lacy leaves. If it wasn't for the oppressive heat and stink of the river he would take a deep breath of relief. When you can barely see with the thick canopy above you, it can get downright depressing.

Mac moaned as he leaned over onto his left side. Jack hesitated pushing him back on his back when the blonde made no move to stand. Mac scanned the small grassy area. It was oval shaped and probably thirty feet long. Mac plopped back closing his eyes. He stifled a moan. After a minute of breathing, Mac opened his eyes.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No, little bastards took my charts and compass." Mac frowned.

"Really? That's odd." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Odd? This is all fucking weird, dude." Mac smiled.

"No, I mean they're kids why would laminated paper attract their attention." Jack thought about that.

"You're right, it's not like they can read."

"As far as you know." Mac was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"They're jungle rats, where would they learn to read?"

"Tarzan knew how to read." Mac smiled feeling the burn of Jack's anger.

"You do know Tarzan's not real, right?" Jack threw back. He removed the dressing from Mac's head. The bleeding had slowed to trickle, "Well looks like you might not need more Jack Dalton special after all." When Jack looked down at his partner, Mac's eyes were closed and his face slack. He breathed easy. Jack pushed aside wet tendrils of blond hair. As far as he was concerned, it was an act of God they both were alive. Jack scanned his surroundings. Now the hard part, keeping them that way.

Jack decided they needed a fire, a big bright one. It would help dry their clothes and hopefully keep all the hungry critters away. Jack grimaced. He didn't look forward to the heat of the fire. It might take away some of the heaviness in the cloying air. Jack shook his head. Now you're just making excuses to stay sitting on your ass, he chided himself. With a groan he stood up. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. Now his adrenaline was coming down it was starting to hurt again. And his elbow? It pulsed with pain.

"This is so gonna hurt." Jack said looking up at the remnants of the culking chair. He jumped and grabbed the end of the boom. It easily broke under his weight. Jack fell to the ground and laid there trying to suck in air. He grimaced as the thick piece of wood landed on his abdomen.

"Son of a bitch." He gritted shoving the wood aside and curling over his belly. Yep, that's definitely gonna leave a mark. Jack moaned and rolled over, crying out as he lifted the solid chunk of wood carrying it over to Mac. He quickly built a good-sized fire. He crossed to Mac and lightly slapped his cheek. Mac absently swatted his hand away. Jack smiled. Sometimes the kid acted as young as he looked.

"C'mon, brother, wake up, alright?" Mac opened one eye and glared at Jack.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"You have to get out of those wet clothes, boxers and boots too." Mac turned his head and squinted up at Jack.

"What? Why?"

"We have to dry our clothes out." Jack said with more patience than he felt. He sat down and pulled his own boots and socks off.

"They'll dry." Jack rolled his eyes. Mac still wasn't tracking right.

"Not in this humidity. If we don't dry out, our skin will rot. Since when are you shy? How many hooches have we bunked in?" Mac rubbed his head and mumbled something Jack couldn't hear. Jack grabbed the clean pair of socks and threw them at Mac.

"Here, you can always wear those." Mac narrowed his eyes taking in the evil glint in the older man's eyes. Jack did not mean on his feet.

"Hardy-har-har, I hate you." Jack grinned but didn't answer.

-FYI: It may seemed far fetched that a Jaguar would attack an alligator (crocodile) by that is in fact their main source of food. The big cats can swim underwater almost as well as a polar bear. Having the strongest jaws of any of the big cats they can also carry a crocodile up a tree. In fact, most of their daily life is spent in trees. All true. If you go on YouTube you can see an actual fight between a jaguar and alligator (crocodile, damn it). It's amazing. The beautiful animals are endangered.-Pox


	7. Chapter 7

Jack bolted awake. The fire was down to half the size it had been. Bugs flared as they dove into the light and exploded with the heat. He rubbed his face. He had not expected to fall asleep. He could see a carpet of bright stars through the filigree of branches over the river. Something splashed then vanished. Jack scanned the darkness around their camp. He saw the reflective glow of golden eyes moving among the trees. The squalls of bats and other night life seemed loud coming from the ominous wall of the thick tropical trees.  
Jack stood up grimacing. His shoulder didn't feel too bad. His elbow was a constant nagging pain. His belly? Jack looked down and nodded. The bruising was impressive, even in the flickering fire. Jack crossed and smiled. Their clothes were dry. As he dressed, Jack scoured the night with worry. He couldn't see them, but eyes were upon them. Animal or cannibal kid or something else? Jack didn't like it at all. He turned to Mac holding Mac's clothes.

The younger man was curled into a ball lying close to the fire shivering. Jack frowned. It was cooler than during the day, but still topped out around 80 degrees. The fire had pulled dampness from the air making it easier to breath. Neither should cause Mac to shiver. Jack grimaced. He wasn't surprised, it would have been a miracle for Mac to not have a fever. Jack glanced at the water. He suspected they'd used up their quota of miracles for this decade.

Jack knelt and shook Mac's shoulder. Mac's eyes snapped open and he whirled, eyes wide, breathing increased.

"It's me, brother. It's ok. I got your clothes." Mac blinked at Jack.

"Jack? What's going on?" Jack didn't like the overbright lights in the kid's eyes. He put his hand on Mac's forehead. So close to the fire, Jack couldn't tell how much of the heat was from the fire or from Mac. Mac slapped his hand.

"Why do you always do that, it's annoying?" Jack grinned. Mac sat up in one fluid motion. Jack held out a hand; Mac bent forward moaning. Did he just forget his pain? Mac held his breath no doubt lost in the winds of agony. Jack sat down beside Mac.

"I know it hurts, but you gotta keep breathing, kiddo." Mac opened his eyes long enough to glare at Jack. He curled forward more but forced in a breath.

"Ung, where are we?" Mac sat back grimacing with each breath. He ran his hand along the strips of peeling duct tape in his arm. He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Mac?" Jack asked. Mac blinked and looked around him. Jack could watch as everything clicked back into place. Mac coughed and leaned back on his left arm. Jack didn't move. He didn't like how long it took Mac to process his environment or how much the kid was shaking. Mac looked at him and offered a wry smile.

"Sorry, still half asleep. Are those our clothes?" Jack managed a grin around his worry and handed over the clothes.

"Yes!" Mac said. He looked at Jack surprised, "What? You gonna watch me get dressed? Perv." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, buddy, I'll be over there when you fall on your ass call me." Jack stood up. He didn't go two steps before Mac grabbed his pant leg.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I just feel like crap." Jack bent down. Mac certainly looked like crap. He was coated with sweat and his eyes were sunken.

"It's ok, brother." Jack said reaching out to help Mac. He paused when Mac closed his eyes, "You gonna-" Mac rolled over toward the fire and puked crying out with the pain it caused, "Well that's a yes." Jack held Mac up as the kid's stomach did it's best to turn inside out.

"Aw shit." Mac said. Jack held out his dirty shirt. Mac jerked his head back." Oh, God, that smell-" Mac turned and promptly puked again. Jack pulled the shirt away and tore of the bottom hem. He rolled it into a ball and handed it to Mac.

"Sorry, bud, it's all we got." Mac wiped his mouth. Spit then wiped again. He tossed the rag into the fire. It began to smolder then flared. Mac leaned back his eyes closed.

"I think you should put the whole thing in the fire." Mac shot Jack a pale half-smile.

"See there you go, it's always my stuff you want to destroy." Mac smiled and closed his eyes. Jack shook Mac. Mac hissed grabbing his shoulder, "C'mon, kiddo, let's get you dressed and out of your puke then you can sleep." Mac nodded. Jack heaved the blond to his feet. Mac couldn't bite down on his yowl of pain. His knees buckled. Jack held him up until the kid got his feet under him.

"Ok?" Jack asked, unable to hide the layers of worry in his voice. Mac glanced at the older man, guilt in his gaze. He forced himself to stand up straight fighting to hold back another yell of agony.

"I'm fine." Jack nodded. He really hadn't expected anything else. He helped Mac into his clothes using the opportunity to assess the kid's wounds. They looked red and painful. Mac saw Jack's look and pushed Jack back, "I told you I'm fine." Jack stepped back but not far enough he couldn't catch the kid. Mac wobbled like wheat in a breeze. Jack was pretty sure it was sheer stubbornness that held his partner upright.

"Sure and you're also the one that told me Humpty Dumpty wasn't an egg!"

"It wasn't, it was a cannon used during the British Civil War." Mac said breathlessly. Mac listed to his left. Jack grabbed him before he fell into the fire. Mac's eyes were heavy. Jack ducked under his partner's arm wincing at the pain in his arm. Both men grimaced in pain as Jack helped Mac stagger to the other side of the fire. Mac mumbled something about fat people in the 1650s and king's horses. Jack shook his head. At least he'd distracted his partner from the pain the kid had to have been feeling.

Jack grunted. His elbow hurt like a son of a bitch when he helped Mac to the grass. Mac's eyes closed and he was out. Jack plopped next to him holding his fractured bone and rocking back and forth biting his lip to keep the swears and howls quiet. Once he had control again, he positioned Mac comfortably and brushed his hair out from the kid's face. He placed his hand flat on Mac's forehead. Just like he thought, the kid was roasting. Jack picked up the dirty T Shirt. It did stink.

Jack dunked it in the river. He jumped back as he saw a group of fish come toward him. He wasn't taking any chances these weren't friendly piranhas. With the dampness, the shirt didn't smell so bad. Jack wring it out then sat beside Mac. He put the cooler cloth on Mac's forehead. Mac's eyes opened and he smiled drifting off to sleep. Jack yawned tired from the inside out. He shook himself, he had to stay awake. Five minutes later, both men were snoring soundly.

Mac opened his eyes and blinked confused. He moved to sit up. His side, shoulder and...well everything hurt enough to make him reconsider. He was feeling better, he told himself. He saw the T Shirt and winced. Beyond that he could see Jack sprawled on his back snoring enough to keep the animals in the jungle at bay. Mac wobbled to his feet by sheer grim determination. Mac closed his eyes. Tears leaked from his eyes but he forced himself to stay standing.

The fire was almost gone. He took two steps toward it before he fell to his knees with a bellow of pain. He rolled onto his back and almost screamed in frustration. They had to move, they had to find a way out of the jungle. They've been lucky, more than they have a right to be, so far. Mac knew from bitter experience that this wouldn't last. Mac blinked away shadows growing across his vision. He frowned as they took the shape of a group of kids circling him.

"Crap." Mac whispered before everything vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was awake at Mac's first grunt of pain. He studied the blonde through his eye lashes keeping his breathing steady and loud. Jack almost jumped up when Mac managed to stagger to his feet. He could tell Mac was impatient with himself and frustrated at being stuck who knows where with no plan. Mac stepped toward the fire which was down to its last flames. As soon as Mac passed him Jack rolled silently to his feet. He was too far away to catch Mac as he fell. Mac rolled over and punched the grass growling. Jack could almost hear the scream of frustration Mac swallowed.

Jack was about to step forward when he heard a rustle behind him. He automatically shifted to the shadows blending in with them perfectly. He heard soft whispering then a group of kids materialized from nowhere. Jack crouched ready to open up a can of Texas whoopass on the little monsters when he paused. Even though the light was dim and flickering he could see the group around Mac clearly.

They didn't wear masks or hold spears. They were skittish like abused colts. They knelt beside Mac but didn't reach out to touch the blonde. They were disagreeing about something. Their tones of voice reminded him of his sister's kids debating if Spider Man could fly if he made a balloon out of spider webbing. Jack had always regretted not hearing the verdict on that particular conversation.

That was the only thing similar. Not one of these kids weren't marked by some horrible scar. Jack's eye fell to the smallest, the one he had slapped. Without the ash covering his body, Jack could see three pink-white circles across the kid's thin chest. Bullet holes, large caliber. Jack stepped forward not wanting to fight these kids, but for these kids. As he stepped into the dim circle of light, the kids cried out and scampered into the darkness like roaches. Jack managed to snag the arm of the smallest.

Jack yelped in surprise as he found himself holding a snarling cat with fifteen arms and ten legs.

"Will you...OW...damnit...settle down. I ain' gonna...dammit SETTLE DOWN!" The kid froze.

Jack knelt down relaxing his grip. He could feel the kid shaking with terror, his eyes wide and searching for a way out. Jack offered a smile. He let go of the kid and held his hands up palms out.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you, ok?" He knew the kid didn't understand him, but he could see the kid was calming down. Jack heard the soft footfalls of the others creeping closer. Jack didn't take his eyes off his new (dammit Mac had been right, there was no way this kid was over 5) friend. Jack pointed to himself.

"Jack." The kid frowned. Jack repeated himself two more times before the kid's black eyes went wide and he grinned.

"Ja-ah-ck" The kid pronounced it with three syllables. Jack sighed. Good enough. Jack half turned and pointed at the sleeping form of his partner.

"Mac." He expected something similar to how the kid said his name.

"Muck." The kid said. Jack chuckled and smiled. He couldn't wait for Mac to wake up to his new name. The kid looked at Jack and pointed at his own chest.

"Lilo." Jack blinked. Really? Jack thought a minute. The kid had to have been given that name by someone who knew the Disney movie. That meant someone who could help them. Jack took a deep breath. He held out his hand as if walking. Lilo frowned and waved. Jack glanced over his shoulder surprised. A total of 16 kids crept into the dimming light. They were shy. Jack fought to keep his friendly smile. Some had long scars from a knife like a machete, some bullet wounds. One girl's face, shoulder and chest were nothing but bark made of twisted skin-burns. Jack gritted his teeth. Someone was due for a beating. Jack shook his head. He sat down. The kids talked to each other. Some gestured at him, said something then they all laughed. Jack shook his head and groaned as he sat beside them his knees popping. They all reared back with full guffaws. Jack glanced at Mac glad the kid was snoring, dead to the world. Jack sobered. He had to get Mac help or...he shook his head. Focus, Dalton! You have the worst game of charades to play ever.

Jack tried to convey them taking him to the grown ups. Dawn was peeping over the horizon downstream before they nodded. Lilo made a baby cradling motion with both hands. Jack nodded.

"Yes, your Mama." He said hoping like hell the kid was better at charades than Mac. The kids froze all of their heads cocking. Jack turned his and frowned. He didn't hear anything. The kids grouped together and spoke in a fast unintelligible conference. Lilo came back and pointed at Jack's watch. Jack nodded. Lilo pointed at Jack and Mac and then at the ground. Jack nodded. Lilo pointed at himself and the others, moved his fingers like they were walking then jabbed at Jack's watch. Jack nodded. If they were on the same wavelength, the kid was telling Jack to stay put until they came back. Jack smiled and nodded. Lilo grinned then said something to the others. In seconds, they were gone.

Jack rubbed his forehead. It was going to be even hotter than yesterday. He looked at the muddy water. If only they could take a dip. Jack glanced around him. At the edge of the thick rainforest, Jack saw a small bower. He looked up. At least it would keep the sun out. Jack frowned in thought. Ok, time to get to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac opened his eyes. He bolted upright, or tried to. Jack's hand on his chest stopped the movement. Mac took in his surroundings trying to stop the rabbit thumping in his chest. It was daylling. He was laying in a lean to shelter made from vines and branches. He sniffed smelling fish. His mouth flooded with saliva.

"Help me sit up." Jack looked skeptical and hesitated. Mac glared at him. Jack rolled his eyes and did as Mac asked. Mac closed his eyes and bit back on a cry of pain. Jack gently helped him lean against a tree. Mac felt everything fuzz out a minute.

"...me?" Mac opened his eyes to see Jack crouching in front of him panic in his brown eyes. Mac leaned his head back and managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Jack, chill." Jack took a step back as if Mac slapped him.

"Fine? Fine? FINE?" Mac put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He could feel his partner trembling with stress, anger, frustration, fear and who knows what else. Mac gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and softened his voice. He managed to make it sound almost normal.

"Jack, it's ok. There's not much we can do about it here, ok? What's our plan?" Jack's jaw flinched. It took him a minute to push back the storm of emotions. He turned away and scrubbed the sweat off his face with both hands. Mac waited leaning back enjoying the cool moss he leaned against. He was so hot…

"Look, I'm sorry…" Jack began. Mac studied his brother.

"It's fine, big guy. You need to get some sleep. You look ready to drop and what is going on with your arm?" Jack turned and leaned against the tree beside Mac.

"Nothing to worry about; I think my elbow's broken. My shoulder was dislocated, but I fixed that." Mac stared at Jack, mouth open to bitch him out and remind him arms are important to daily functioning. He changed it to a fake yawn deciding he didn't need a lecture about hypocrisy from his friend. He glanced at Jack who smirked at him, no doubt knowing exactly what had run through Mac's mind. Mac rolled his eyes. Sometimes best friends know you a little too well.

Jack crossed to the small fire he'd built and pulled four piranhas off sticks he'd used to cook them on. He handed Mac one. Jack was glad he'd boned and dressed it. He wasn't sure Mac would have paused to pluck them out. Jack sat beside the kid eating his as fast. Piranha-kabobs were pretty good. Jack reached over. He'd found a piece of bamboo bobbing against the shore of the river. He'd cut it into slices above the nodes. With a little finesse he'd made two bamboo cups. He'd filled them with water and plopped in a Lifestraw.

"Mai Tai in paradise?" Mac grimaced and took the cup they clinked it together.

"To surviving." Mac grumbled.

"To fun in the sun." Jack laughed. Mac glared at him. They drank the water. Mud and contaminants were filtered out, but there was a definite plastic aftertaste. Jack insisted Mac drink four glasses. Mac shoved aside any more.

"No, I'm gonna puke. So what's the plan? We wait here until dark? Let the kids lead us to wherever?" Mac asked. Jack shrugged then gasped and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gotta stop doing that." He grumbled, "Can you think of something else?" Mac frowned.

"Do you have the remains of our beacon, any parts of a cell phone?"

"I should have guessed." Jack said with a smile. The older man seemed to be more relaxed. Mac's smile vanished as soon as Jack turned to gather up the electronic remnants. Jack relied on Mac's big brain having flashes of inspiration. Mac normally thought the same thing, but he was hurting and in a fog. And the heat...Mac pulled his wet T Shirt away from his skin. He hated jungles, alright rainforest, but the point still stood.

Jack handed him a handful of electronics and went to sit back down. He paused grinning.

"Oh, I almost forgot this." He handed Mac his SAK. Mac grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. He looked up at Jack in wonder. Jack sat down and put a hand on Mac's good shoulder.

"We're gonna be ok, buddy. I know you hate the woods, but we'll get out of this." Mac wiped sweat dripping down his face. He glanced at Jack. The man was barely sweating. He was perfectly at home in the jungle having spent half his career traipsing around South America in one form or another. Mac nodded.

"I can repair the beacon, but it isn't going to be able to clear the canopy. If I had a cell phone I could make it loud enough for Phoenix to hear."

"If you had a cell phone, we could just call them." Jack growled. Mac stared at him as if he were a dim child. He shook his head not having the energy to explain the workings of cell phones and why they used sat phones on missions. Mac felt like a soggy limp rag.

"You need sleep." Jack said. He put a hand against Mac's forehead. Mac closed his eyes. Jack's hands felt cool. Mac forced his eyes open. He was so tired.

"So do you." Mac muttered. Jack smiled.

"I'm fine, I can go for days without sleep." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, I hear that about old men with dementia."

"Old men? I'll have you know I was ready to fight an alligator. It would never have stood a chance and you know it." Mac held onto his middle as he laughed.

"Sure, Jack, sure." Mac leaned back barely able to keep his eyes open. Jack chuckled and brushed Mac's hair away from his sweaty forehead. Mac was both annoyed and comforted by the gesture, maybe he was annoyed that it comforted him…

"Crocodile." He mumbled.

"What?"

"It was a crocodile not an alligator." He heard Jack huff.

"Ok, whatever, either one would make a nice set of boots." Mac laughed.

"Fair point." Mac's voice trailed off as he dipped into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed as he watched the kid relax into sleep. Jack eyed the forest around him. The bug buzzing had become a blanket of sound drowning out the occasional squawking of birds in the branches high above their heads. Jack knew most predators slept during the day. The river in front of him looked like a calm muddy that could be seen in Mid-USA. He fought back a desire to go in for a dip reminding himself of the piranhas, the snakes, the alligators-crocodiles.

Jack sighed. He also knew never to trust calm days, especially in an unpredictable rain forest. He glanced at Mac. The kid was soaked with sweat; he looked like he'd dove into water. Jack could feel the heat radiate off the kid. They had to do something soon. Jack pushed himself up and took Mac's SAK from his loose hand. Mac's hand closed. Jack held it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mac relaxed.

Jack prowled the edge of the forest until he found a strong sapling. He sawed it down wincing at the pain in his hand. It took longer using his non- dominant hand but he managed. Winded and soggy with sweat, Jack returned to Mac and started carving the strong wood into a razor sharp spear.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac rolled his head and slowly opened his eyes. Something nuzzled his ear and snorted loudly. Mac froze. Oh no, not again. He looked over his shoulder to see a large wild boar. A tusk nudged him as the grunting animal turned to nibble on grass. Mac winced at the stink of the matted black fur.

"SUUUUEEEE." Jack screamed. The pig turned and fled in panic only to be met with Jack's spear shoved perfectly into the neck of the beast. It was dead before it hit the ground, "YES! Bacon tonight, brother." Mac shook his head confused. Jack paused to grimace and rub his elbow. Jack saw Mac watching him and stopped. Jack pulled out his SAK and began to skin the ugly creature. Mac's stomach churned as Jack quickly and efficiently chopped the pig into thick slices.

"Good shot." Mac agreed. He was surprised at how weak his voice was. The look that Jack shot him told him his brother thought the same thing. Mac hissed and repositioned himself. He was still leaning against the tree he'd fallen asleep against. His back was killing him. Jack sprung up to help him. Mac held out a hand stopping him. Jack looked down at his blood covered hands and nodded. He grinned at Mac.

"Dude, you are the best bait ever! Everything wants to eat you in this place." Mac glared at Jack who grinned and went back to carving the pig apart. When he was done, Jack carried the carcass downstream. Mac pushed himself to his feet. He fell back down and let out a small cry of pain. He stared at the puddle of blood praying nothing got a scent of it, especially their lovely crocodile neighbors. Mac's eyes constantly roved around his surroundings. He might be great bait, but he didn't want to be a nice dinner.

He could see a vivid orange-red streaked sky through the branches over the river. Sunset. Mac rubbed his face and bent forward ignoring the screams of pain. He groaned. The relief of his back was worth it. He sat back and closed his eyes breathing deeply. The bugs swarmed around him but avoided getting too close. Jack had never told him what his father used to make his bug spray, but Mac couldn't argue it worked. Mac scratched his chest at the thought.

He leaned his head back and watched as Macaws jumped from branch to branch above him sending up a loud rainbow chorus. Remembering the eerie silence when the jaguar came close, Mac loved the ear-splitting commotion. Flashes of vibrant blue, red and yellows through the trees were hypnotizing. When it all stopped suddenly, Mac's throat went dry. His heart thumped and he held his breath. Please stop trying to eat me, he silently prayed.

"This is gonna be great!" Mac jumped and sucked in air. Jack noticed and scanned the jungle around them, "Everything ok, brother?"

"I'm just tired of being bait." Mac said with a weak grin. He leaned back trying to swab away sweat on his face with a forearm slick with sweat. He had slept so long, but was so tired...and hot. Mac was tired of being hot. He thought the humidity had to be over 95%. He wished it would rain.

Mac jumped again when Jack put an arm on his shoulder. Mac shook his head. Jack's face was lined with worry.

"You ok, kiddo?" Mac nodded.

"Remembering why I hate jun...rain forests." Jack chuckled. Mac smiled and shook his head.

"I'm gonna get wood. Are you going to be ok for five minutes?" Mac rolled his eyes.

"I'm ten feet away."

"Well a hungry python might feel a little hungry." Jack laughed when Mac craned his neck studying the tall trees around him.

"Don't joke, man." Mac grumbled. He winced as he shifted and looked at Jack. Jack looked at him seriously.

"Mac, if some big ol' snake came down to eat you, I'd have another pair of cool boots." Mac stared at him a long minute before Jack turned back to cooking with an evil chortle.

"Talk about Lord of the Flies." Mac grumbled.

Mac must have fallen asleep again because when he opened his eyes it was dark out. Jack crouched beside him. Mac frowned. He was sprawled on the grass. He didn't remember moving. He felt so foggy.

" C'mon, bud. Dinner's ready." Mac rolled onto his good arm and pushed himself to sitting. Jack steadied him as the world spun around him. His mouth watered when he felt the sweet smell of pork chops. Once he managed to stay sitting, Jack crossed their small camp and returned with a mug of water and a thick slab of meat on a stick. Mac's eyes widened and he attacked the meat. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and looked up to see Jack watching him amused.

"What?"

"If you'd been awake I don't think that jaguar would have had a chance." Mac grinned.

"I guess I was hungry."

"You don't say." Mac tossed the stick at Jack. Jack caught it easily bent and shoved another cooked piece of meat on it. Mac braced for him to toss it. Jack walked it over with another cup of water.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate hours ago. One of us has to be up and about."

"How's your elbow?"

"I don't walk on my elbow." Mac chuffed in frustration.

"Jack, that's not what I meant…" He broke off as Jack grinned, "You know I hate you." Mac growled. Jack reached over and messed Mac's hair, careful to avoid his wound.

"JACK!" Mac whined. Jack sat back smiling. Mac realized the older man had used the gesture to check his temperature. Sometimes Mac forgot how wiley the Delta could be...Wile E. Coyote. Mac smiled at his own joke as he gnawed on the second slab of pork. Jack narrowed his eyes at Mac's smile.

"What are you laughing about?" Mac paused. Even without seasoning the wild pig tasted good-now he took time to taste it, "Mac?"

"Why did you cook so much meat?"

"We're gonna have company." Mac nodded and licked the grease off his fingers tossing the stick into the fire. He scowled and forced himself to drink another cup of water. Even knowing most of the particles and germs were filtered out, the swampy smell of the river nearby seemed to seep into his mouth. He swore he felt grit on his tongue as he drank. Jack set several steaks cooking. He crossed to Mac's side.

"What are you thinking?"

"The kids, where did they come from?"

"I don't know, but I think they have some help close by. Why? What do you think?"

"I read about unknown indigenous tribes that are thought to still live in the jungle parts of the Amazon. Ones no outside have ever seen. But that," Mac pointed in the general direction of the culking chair, "is pure European culture."

"Why would the kids be all alone?" Mac swallowed and gave Jack a sad look.

"The obvious conclusion is they are all dead." Jack leaned back a sick feeling in his gut.

"That would explain all the scars on the little dudes."

"Yeah, but not where they went to get help."

"Maybe there's a nearby settlement or something." Jack said tossing his own greasy stick into the fire.

"Maybe a ranch, deforestation has killed more than 78 million acres of the forest. Most of that is by ranchers." Mac was surprised at the brief flash of anger that crossed Jack's face.

"Ranchers wouldn't do that." Mac picked up a definite note of defensiveness in Jack's voice.

"You don't know that." Mac replied, "Jack, these are huge international corporations not ranchers like you have in Texas." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"They feed people." Mac sighed at the accusation in his voice.

"They also do damage. Millions of species of animals and plants are destroyed most of which we don't even know about."

"We obviously don't need them."

"Jack, what if one was the cure for cancer? We'll never know. With the rainforest vanishing the air quality of the whole world is declining and cattle are responsible for more carbon emissions than cars." Jack stood up and began to pace.

"They have a right to live, Mac. And the whole world is changing, maybe it's supposed to." Mac took a deep sip of water sure he was drinking down eels.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, brother." Mac soothed. Jack glared at him before he plopped beside Mac. He didn't say anything. How did his musings become a personal attack against Jack? Mac wondered. He shoved it aside. He chose his words more carefully.

"If these kids are out here alone, they obviously know how to survive."

"So they come from the jungle. Yeah, I get it. You're probably right, but we don't know the ranchers went all Pol Pot on natives."

"You're right, Jack, but we don't know anything. It is possible." Jack glared at him.

"Yeah, we don't know anything." Mac was going to change the subject when the forest around them went silent. Jack was up, spear in hand waiting in less than a second. Mac heard rustling all around them then shadows solidified into the familiar group of kids. Mac thought he'd been ready for their appearances from Jack's description. He was painfully wrong. These kids should be dead. Every one of the scars marked a serious wound. The way they moved, lithe and graceful belied the suffering they had been through.

The small camp was quickly full of laughing and shouts of excitement. The kids all spoke to each other. Mac listened carefully to their language. He didn't hear anything related to any language he'd ever heard. It added weight to his theory about the indigenous tribe. The tall 12 year old he'd fought with...no Mac corrected with a smile...no the 12 year old that knocked him out stood in front of him chewing as he sat.

"Muck." Mac blinked at him surprised. What?

"That's how they say your name." Jack said. All of the rest of the kids seemed to huddle around him like he was the only source of heat in the world. Jack's magic, Mac thought with a smile.

"How do they say your name?" Mac asked. Jack turned to the smallest boy who sat in Jack's lamp his head on Jack's chest. Jack absently rubbed the kid's back. Mac winced at the three through and through bullet scars.

"Lilo?" Jack pointed at the boy. The boy poked Jack's chest.

"Ja-ah-ck." Jack grinned at Mac snuggling the boy closer. Mac turned to the kid in front of him. He was the biggest and obviously had named himself protector of the group. A thick cording of scar tissue circled the kid's neck and his eyes had a tragic heaviness to them. The boy looked down, broke off a piece of his meat and handed it to Mac solemnly. He said something. From the tone, Mac guessed it was an apology. Mac took the meat and nodded eating it slowly. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings. Lord knows, the kids have been through it.

Mac pointed at himself.

"Mac." He pointed at the boy. The kid grinned and thumped his chest proudly.

"A-liv-in." Alvin? Mac smiled. Thinking about it, he did look a little like the cartoon chipmunk. Mac nodded and leaned back. He was so tired...so hot...his eyes sagged closed. He felt Alvin shift to sit beside him, his small but sharp spear at the ready. Mac smiled at the kid's protectiveness then gave into the exhaustion he couldn't fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack thought he could be up for charades world champion. Jack knelt over Mac, Lilo put a hand on his shoulder picking up his worry for the blonde. Jack glanced at Alvin, the leader. Alvin nodded and said something to the others. They all cried out happy. They scattered like ants. Before Jack could wonder they came back to the firelight carrying a long woven blanket. There were handles on both ends and some in the middle.

The kids scurried away again and returned with their spears. Jack marvelled as they got into a square and like a well-rehearsed dance wove the spears into a stretcher. They laid the blanket over the frame then moved to lift Mac.

"I got him." Jack growled stepping to push through to lift Mac. Lilo stopped him by standing in front of him and pushing against his thighs.

"What the hell-" Jack's voice trailed off as they worked together and moved the sleeping Mac onto the blanket. They folded it over him did something with ties Jack hadn't seen. Then as one lifted Mac taking him into the jungle. Jack thought they looked like ants hauling a giant leaf. Jack left the fire burning and moved after the kids. Lilo stopped him again.

He pointed at himself and another direction. Jack growled. Lilo scowled pointed a Jack then blew his cheeks out and moved both arms out.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jack said. Lilo nodded and pointed to the other direction. Jack pointed after Mac. Lilo shook his head then stepped toward the other path. Jack closed his eyes. He looked after Mac. He'd vanished into the shadows. He doubted he could follow them now anyway, at least not without light. He looked at Lilo whose gaze was calm.

"Ok, you win. You better be right about this." Lilo grinned grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the thick foliage. Jack stumbled along the path. It was barely narrow enough for his boots. Lilo did a good job guiding him, tapping on his knee or pushing against his hip to guide him around obstacles. Unfortunately the small boy did not have a concept of height.  
"Damn it, shorty!" Jack growled as he walked into another branch. Lilo pulled him forward. Jack thought of going on his hands and knees, but Lilo moved too fast. Jack ducked as low as he could and only got coldcocked four more times. They walked up a steep incline. Jack huffed and puffed. His hand sweated around Lilo's dry cool grip. It was his lifeline. He couldn't believe he was trusting a five-year-old. A five-year-old he'd slapped. Jack swallowed shoving fear and paranoia down.

Jack barely fit through the path they travelled; how small was the one Mac was being pulled down? Jack felt his worry increase. As they climbed, Jack realized the night was brightening. It had the white artificial light of civilization. Thank God! Jack almost shoved Lilo aside to run for it. Lilo shoved him in the belly. Jack could see his head shake furiously back and forth. Jack took a steadying breath. He nodded and patted Lilo on the head. Lilo growled angrily and slapped his hand away. Jack chuckled falling into step behind the child.

They had almost reached the peak when Lilo stopped Jack and pulled him to a crouch beside him. Jack went to open his mouth. Lilo put his hand over it. Jack nodded. Lilo led them ahead slower. The ground levelled off then the forest abruptly stopped. Radiating over the peak Jack could see the glow of industrial lights. He could hear the lowing of cattle and smell manure.. He let out a deep breath in relief. They were almost out of the woods, Jack reminded himself he'd have to use that one on Mac.

Lilo put a hand on Jack's chest. They slowed to a crawl. They skirted along the edge of the jungle. Lilo stopped and pointed to the ground. It was black dirt with sharp stubble. The forest had been cut down recently.

Jack turned at a soft whisper. His heart grew lighter as he saw the other kids carry Mac toward him. They set Mac down and Jack knelt beside him. Mac moaned and his head moved side to side. He mumbled under his breath. Jack heard his name. He put his hand on Mac's forehead grimacing. Being bundled up did not help his temperature.

"Hey, kiddo. You're ok." Jack murmured as he gently tapped Mac's cheek. Mac sucked in a deep breath and opened his blue eyes. He looked around him frantically reaching out to grab Jack's soggy T-Shirt.

"Wher...wha...Jack?" Jack sat down beside the blonde and pushed dripping strands of hair away from the kids drenched skin.

"Easy, kiddo. It's ok-" Jack grunted as Mac lurched up and wrapped his hands around the older man. Jack sighed and hugged Mac back. He wondered what horrors the kid's feverish brain conjured as he was dragged through a tiny winding trail wrapped up like a burrito. Mac shook and the heat flowing off him added another layer of sweat to Jack's already wet-slicked skin. Mac moaned softly and sagged. Jack frowned and gently pushed Mac back. Mac's head swayed back and forth. He looked at Jack in pure misery.

"Mac? Are you going to-" Mac pushed away and puked out all of Jack's good cooking. Jack grimaced and held onto Mac's chest; good thing he did, after he was done Mac slumped unconscious. Jack rolled the kid over and used the edge of his shirt to wipe the kid's face. Jack looked up to see the 16 kids in a ring watching him with fascination. Hadn't they ever seen someone caring for someone else? Jack felt a pit in his gut. He gently lifted Mac hissing pain at the scream from his elbow and whine from his shoulder. Jack gritted his teeth and nodded at the kids. After a pause where they looked at each other, Alvin nodded and they surrounded Jack like a protective detail. Jack's legs shook and his back complained with every uneven step and stumble, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do his job.

As they crested the hill, Jack's eyes widened. There was a patch of half broken ground. Trees in various stages of being cut down and apart were strewn everywhere. It looked like it had survived a fire or tornado. In the stadium bright light shadows made the broken forest look like spears jammed hard into the skin of the ground. Jack grimaced at the ankle high stubble of scrub. The kids led him to a well worn dirt road. Jack let out a breath. Finally!

Jack had to work so he didn't slide in the dry soil. The smell and sound of cattle became louder than he had ever heard. Jack glanced up and his jaw dropped open. As far as the eye could see, white cattle moved in strips of wide pens. There were thousands head of cattle down there. Jack slid and cried out. The kids closed in and almost held him up. They led him to a narrow footpath off the road. It winded around a patch of manicured greenery.

Jack looked up at a three story green painted tree house. He looked up at a tall staircase raising to the top level. Jack groaned his knees protesting. He gritted his teeth and began up. The kids supported him from behind and helped push him up.

He was almost at the top that ended in a wooden deck that circled the small building when a woman came out the door. She was tall and angular. Her hair and face were almost as pale as Mac's. With dark deep eyes she looked like a skeleton.

"Right this way." Her voice was deep and sultry. Jack followed her inside the house. He walked through a small kitchen and conference room to a long narrow room with four beds. Jack sighed in relief as he laid Mac out on a bed with the bedding pulled back. Another woman, this one shorter, dark hair in a bowl cut with piercing grey eyes almost hidden behind brown plastic glasses moved in and efficiently began to cut Mac's clothes off. Beside her was a cart full of medical supplies. She glanced up and made several fast hand gestures.

Jack found himself being dragged out of the room and back to the stairs. He refused for a minute.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." The woman said. Jack looked into her grey eyes and saw a pain only the truly compassionate every felt. Jack nodded and let the kids herd him back to the stairs. He staggered down a story. This time he was led through a room plastered with papers and desks covered with files. Behind that was a small dorm room. Jack's vision blurred. He was helped to a communal shower. Alvin handed him a homemade bar of soap and pointed at a shelf full of towels and clothes.

There was a thud on the floor from above. The kids froze, looked at each other and scattered. Jack took a step to follow them. Alvin stopped him with a serious look on his face. He shook his head and pointed at the shower. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Alvin attempted a smile then turned and ran back the way they came.

Jack shucked his clothes and dove under the nozzle. The water was blessedly cool. He felt like he washed off a year's coating of slime and dirt. Jack heard the familiar growl of a large truck engine. He turned off the shower swiped himself dry and stepped into the clothes. They were handwoven linen made in the color common to South America.

Under the shelf he found a well worn pair of sandals. He slid his feet in them and ran back upstairs where he'd left Jack. His heart pounded as he strode across the kitchen. He heard voices. A booming Texas male voice caught his attention.

"When are you gonna be done here, Vi?" Jack recognized the breathy voice of the blonde.

"I'm not sure, Buck. These kinds of surveys take time…"

" I suggest you wrap it up fast." Jack's hands clenched into fists at the threat in the man's deep voice. His heart lurched when he heard a scream of pain.

"Mac!" Jack hissed. He entered the living room. He had a vague idea of a tall, wide man wearing a ten-gallon hat turning. The man stepped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack took two seconds to look into the man's dark brown eyes. The eyes widened and the man stepped aside, "I'll be back later." He said it like a threat. Jack didn't care; he shoved past. He had to get to Mac.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack bulled in the room and screeched to a stop, his heart triphammering. He let out a breath. Mac arched backwards sucking in air, chest heaving. His arm was on his shoulder, blood leaking through his fingers. Jack eased the rest of the way in the room.

"Mac? Everything ok, kiddo?" Mac's eyes were closed and his body was shaking either from pain or fever. Jack's eyes travelled to the dark haired woman who stared down at a long bloody fang in her hand. Jack scowled angry, "What the hell are you doing? That was too deep, why did you pull it out?" The woman turned almost as pale as Mac.

"I...I didn't, he did. I turned my back for a second and…"

"Dammit." Jack crossed to the other side of Mac's bed. Mac looked at him and managed to lift the corners of his mouth.

"Ow." He whispered breathlessly.

"Ow? That's all you got! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack growled. He grabbed a towel and pulled Mac's hand from his shoulder and pressed the cloth against the bloody wound. Mac gasped unable to stop a soft cry of pain. Jack sat down beside his partner.

"I was just kidding about that necklace, dude." Mac's abdomen bounced with a snort of laughter. He grimaced and closed his eyes. Jack put his hand over Mac's forehead. His fever didn't feel as bad, but Jack knew better than to trust it. Mac reached out and fisted Jack's shoulder.

"It was the source of infection...had...had to…" Mac's eyes drooped. Jack gently pushed hair out from the kid's pale forehead.

"I'm sorry. I got some antiadhesive to take the duct tape off so I could clean the stitches…" The woman's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the four inch tooth in her hand. Jack crossed to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you a doctor?" She looked at him fear creeping through her eyes.

"Something like that." Before they could say anything else the tall Texan strode in as if he owned the place. The man had a bigger than life charisma that filled the room. He wore jeans and a black T Shirt. He had ornate alligator skin shoes. Jack liked the man's style.

"What's going on, Vi?" He asked the short woman. His dark eyes ran over Jack then took in Mac's bloody body. Vi had frozen in fear. Jack frowned.

"Hey there, my name is Jack Dalton, this is my friend Mac. We were in a helicopter that crashed…" The man smiled and motioned for Jack to follow him back to the living room. Jack paused looking at Vi.

"You got this?" She sniffed and nodded setting the tooth aside.

"We're fine." Vi bent over Mac and returned to his care. Jack nodded and offered a small smile at the naked relief in her eyes. Jack followed the big man. The blond woman stood hands on her hip staring out the window. Jack could feel waves of tension coming off her. He scanned the room.

"Where are the ki-"

"The water is in the refrigerator through there; there should be some stuff to make sandwiches." Jack met the woman's eyes for a microsecond. There was a pleading desperation in them. Jack smiled smoothly.

"Thank you, ma'am. You do not know how grateful we are to come upon you." The Texan grinned.

"You a Texan?"

"Born and bred." Jack grinned. The man held out a huge paw.

"I'm Buck Engleton." Jack's jaw dropped.

"Engleton meats." Buck laughed at the awe in Jack's voice.

"You better close that mouth, bud, the flies are hell out here." Jack blinked and offered a genuine grin.

"What do you expect? You're practically Texan royalty." Buck laughed and

"Tell ya what. While these nice ladies take care of your buddy in there, why don't I show you around and we can have real steak an' 'taters?"

"Sure, you can't beat that with a stick!" Jack said. He paused and looked back at the blond. She looked bleached of all color. Jack gave her a small nod. She let out a breath and managed a weak smile.

"Take care of my boy, ok?" The woman seemed to uncoil tension leaving her.

"Absolutely, you can bunk here when you're done." Buck turned to protest. The woman shot Jack a microsecond look of desperation. Jack put a hand on the big man's shoulder.

"The beds are better here, and a hell of a lot cleaner than any bunkhouse I ever saw." Buck narrowed his eyes. Jack's face was open and friendly. Buck smiled.

"Maybe so, but their food sucks. That charity of theirs send shit for food." Jack followed Buck out of the building, down the stairs to a 4x4 dusty truck. Jack climbed up wincing at the pull on his elbow. Buck looked at him curiously. Jack bit back his yowl of pain.

"Just banged it in the crash." Jack offered. He didn't miss the look of suspicion that cross the man's face, "I tell ya if that pilot shows up he's gonna be hearing from my lawyer. 'Go see the Amazon it'll be great, see the sights, enjoy the weather…'-my ass!" Jack channeled his best Bruce Willis. Buck laughed, a deep sound that rumbled from his belly.

"You got conned by one of those fly-by-nights, huh? They're like vultures."

"Yeah, evidently they don't know shit about flying either." Jack said. Holding that grin was harder than anything he'd had to do since they crashed. Sorry Pete. He silently whispered.

"Well, here we are, my brother." Jack couldn't help but grin. The lowing of the cows, the smell, the yells of men rounding up the herds. He felt a pang of loneliness for his home state and his family.  
"I never seen these before what are they?"

"They're Zebu, they were brought over from India because they can stand this hell-hot heat. They're pretty good. It's something new we're trying." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You got thousands here, and this is something you're trying?" Buck laughed.

"My pa always said, go big or go home. Once those two ladies are done with the crap they're doing, I'm gonna get another fifty acres up on that hill. I'm gonna try to bring in some buffalo…"

"In this heat? I never met one but they look awfully furry."

"I'm gonna try a new kind of ranch, a refrigerated breeding program."

"You want to cross these here Zebu with buffalo?"

"Yeah, according to the scientists who presented early tests it will make cattle heartier, and I have to say, going by the samples I've had, mighty tastier."

"Really?" Jack couldn't stop his mouth from watering, "I don't suppose…?" Buck guffawed.

"Damn right we're having that for dinner." Jack and Buck both let out a Texas yell.

Dinner was better than Jack could have imagined. The Texans shared tall tales about their families and rehashed what went wrong in Texas going back to the Alamo especially with the Dallas Cowboys.

Jack glanced around the long table. Cowboys, or gauchos came in groups ate then left. This was a working enterprise. It was too big for Buck to know their names or identities, but they knew he was the boss. The two Texans had been left alone, no one coming near. Jack didn't miss the glances at them. These workers would not meet his eyes. They came in, scarfed down their meals then scurried out. Jack frowned. They were served cafeteria style from giant bins of cooked beans. Buck caught Jack's look.

"They're shy around these parts." Jack didn't like the slight edge of cruelty in the man's tone.

"Do you ever feel guilty?" Jack asked sipping his Skol. The beer was warmer than he liked, but after the hot jungle it felt like the fountain of youth.

"About what? Cutting down the woods? Don't tell me you're one of those god damned tree huggers." Buck pulled back with open hostility. Jack smiled and waved a placating hand.

"Of course not, I'm Texan." Buck laughed and raised his beer. They chinked bottles.

"Amen to that, brother. Look, I employ more people than the rest of the continent. They work hard but get fair room and board and some centavos in their pocket to spend. Do you think some old trees and 'gators are worth that?" Jack frowned sipping his beer. He shrugged and leaned back patting his belly.

"Damned if I know," Jack said fighting a yawn, "I just know I am tired as hell. It's been a hell of a day, week or whatever."

"Sure you don't want to stay here?" Jack shook his head as he absently rubbed his sore elbow.

"I gotta go check on my boy."

"Is he your kid?" Jack grinned.

"Close enough."

"I get it. Jake, my foreman is like that to me. I'll drive you back. Maybe you can goose the girls."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked puzzled as he settled into the truck and the loud engine roared to life.

"The U.S. government sent them in to do some sort of cataloging of flora and fauna or some shit. I can't touch them until their contracts up." Buck grinned, "Luckily that ends this week. Only five more days and that stupid greenhouse will be plowed under and hello new cattle. Never tasted anything so good, have you?"

"No, can't say I have." Jack said around a yawn. Something was rotten here, but right at the moment he was too exhausted to think about it. Buck kept up a steady chatter that almost lulled Jack to sleep. He blinked aware when they pulled up to the green tree house.

"Well, I have to run to the far range tomorrow but I expect I'll see you soon. I'll send Jake over tomorrow with some steaks."

"That sounds like heaven." Jack said honestly. The two men slapped hands and knocked shoulders in a one armed bro hug. Jack waved as the truck pulled out. He rubbed his eyes. He dragged his ass up the stairway and staggered into the kitchen. The blond woman looked up from paperwork sprawled across the table. She folded it over quickly hiding it from his view.

"Have fun?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the tone of anger and suspicion. Jack rubbed his face.

"Look, I don't know what's up between you gals and Buck…" The woman leaned forward fire in her deep set blue eyes.

"No, you don't." Jack felt his hackles rise. He opened his mouth to let loose at the woman when Vi came striding in.

"Shush, you two! Mac is sleeping finally." Jack and the blonde shared a guilty look.

"Look, I'm sorry…"Jack realized he didn't know the woman's name. The blonde laughed. It was surprisingly high toned.

"Caty McBride, this is my partner Viola Harris." Jack grinned.

"Well nice to meet you officially. We have to have a long talk…" Jack yawned. Vi laughed and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled him to the bunk room. Jack breathed out in relief. Mac was sound asleep. He occasionally murmured or twitched but appeared to be resting. Mac's chest was wrapped and his shoulder had clean bandages. Jack leaned over Mac a soft smile on his lips. He ran his head through Mac's hair. Mac absently swatted his hand away. Jack chuckled and turned.

Viola smiled warmly at him.

"You two have a special bond." Jack nodded and yawned. He plopped onto the bunk beside Mac's, flopped back and closed his eyes out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac opened his eyes and moaned. He hurt everywhere. He wiped sweat off his brow blinking. Where the hell was he? Mac vaguely remembered a dark, tight place-Mac's heart ran faster just thinking of it. He remembered two faces-women, one called Vi? Who took care of him. Mac gritted his teeth. He remembered yanking the tooth out. He still felt hot and sweaty but didn't know if that was his fever or it was just that hot. Mac sat up and grimaced. What the hell? His clothes were gone, again.

Mac realized a familiar grinding came from the bed beside him. Mac grinned. Jack slept in the bed beside of him, he looked dead to the world. Mac wished he had a camera. Lilo laid curled snug against Jack's side his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack had absently put an arm around the young boy. Jack's magic, Mac thought glad the older man was getting some decent rest. He'd gone over and beyond getting them here intact as they were.

Mac hissed. He braced his wounded shoulder with his left hand as he sat up. Mac leaned forward biting back a groan. Everything swirled, his stomach protested movement. Mac took deep breaths until the world became manageable. Mac stood up and almost fell over. The pain in his legs...Mac huffed. C'mon get over it already, he told himself. Fiery flames of agony ran up and down his legs. Mac almost tipped over. He caught himself on the table. Under the table were clean clothes. Lightweight handwoven linen. He eyed the stitching. It was similar to fiber arts he'd seen from Peru, but the bright colored design was completely different. Mac shrugged.

He almost did a header to the floor as he pulled them out. Mac slumped back on his bed breathing heavy. Mac paused gathering his strength. He slid into the clothes. From the other room he heard a loud, happy bustle of breakfast with a lot of kids. Mac grinned remembering the ruckus the Bozer household held every morning. Mac stood up.

His leg muscles shook and knees threatened to buckle. Mac gritted his teeth and forced his spine straight. His hand hit something. He picked up the tooth. Four inches long and brown with dried blood. Mac winced and put it in his pocket. He rubbed his shoulder. He'd earned that. Mac glanced at Jack. Maybe he'll make a necklace for his brother. Mac grimaced and slowly made his way to the other room.

Mac took in the small living room. Basic and temporary, it felt like a field command office. Out the front window, Mac took in the sprawling expanse of cattle. Even inside the stink of cattle was strong. The lowing struck him as sad as he watched the cows be driven up and down the long runs too small for the number of head in them.

"Muck!" Mac turned and found himself embraced by Alvin. Mac winced and awkwardly patted the boy on the back. The boy broke off and rattled off something in the children's odd language pulling Mac's hand on his shoulder and helping the older man into the kitchen. Everyone froze, Mac smiled.

"Hey." He said. The children burst into excited speech at once. They all surrounded Mac holding him or patting him, rattling off more words he didn't know. Their enthusiasm was humbling. Alvin yelled above the fray. The kids backed away leaving a chair for Mac. Mac nodded and sank into it gratefully. Activity swirled around him and in seconds, Mac was served like a king. Plantains, Yucca cakes and steamed leaves covered a generous plate. The girl with the burn scars smiled shyly as she handed Mac two plastic bottles of water. They were luke warm, but felt wonderful as Mac cracked one and sucked it down in one gulp. Mac grinned.

"Thanks guys." He said. They all looked at each other, shrugged and dove into their own plates. Mac had no idea how long the group ate, but he felt like he inhaled his food. The room was silent while they ate. Mac was about to open his mouth when he heard the women's voices approach.

"How are we going to get them out, Caty? We can't leave them here."

"I know Vi. We only have four more days…" They trailed off as they entered the kitchen.

"You're awake." Caty said. Mac smiled even though the tone of the woman's voice was one of disappointment rather than surprise. Vi, on the other hand, came forward and put her cool hand against his forehead.

"You look so much better." She said with a pleased smile.

"Not sure I could have looked worse." Mac said. Vi laughed but it was forced. She glanced at Caty. Mac had the idea they wanted him out of the room, or building, or country. Mac narrowed his eyes. He didn't think the pair were who they said they were, but watching them do fast sign language with the kids, Mac had no doubt these two women would die to protect these kids. Mac wondered from what.

"You know these kid's language?" Mac asked. Caty stared at him before turning away to go back to the front room. Vi looked after her then answered Mac. Her voice shook with nerves and she wrung her hands. Mac could feel their fear in the air as surely as he could feel the heavy furnace air around him.

"No, no one does...we arranged some basic communication with them. No one left alive speaks their language, I'm afraid."

"Viola!" Caty snarled.  
"Excuse me." Vi scurried to the other room. A child with two scars of machete cuts across his chest came in screeching in their language. Whatever he said galvanized all of the others into a frenzy of activity. Caty and Vi came running out and looked out the window on the door frantically turning around.

"Jake!"

"What are we-"

"Everyone go into the bedroom. " Mac said casually. The others froze looking at him. Mac shoved to his feet.

"I'll go talk to this, Jake? To give you time to clean the kitchen." Vi and Caty shared a look then nodded. They signed things to the kids and everyone broke into action. Mac leaned on the walls edging himself to the door. He peeked out to see three pickups pulling up. Mac swallowed. Six cowboys climbed out. They followed a tall, lean man whose skin was burnt to leather. He had an eagle's beak and bushy eyebrows that made his eyes look permanently squinted. He chewed on tobacco and moved with a purpose. Mac didn't like him on sight. He glanced back.

The kitchen looked as if he alone had eaten breakfast.

Mac sat back down. He looked around him and saw a hot coffee pot on a side table plugged in. The coffee smelled burnt. Mac leaned over and pulled the pot onto the table. Beside the pot were mugs. Mac grabbed one and filled it half full. He leaned forward on his elbows and waited.

"Alright, ladies...Who the fuck are you?" The head man said as he and his thugs stormed into the room. Mac sipped the coffee and fought to keep his expression neutral.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm MacGy-"

"Whatever, don't give a shit." Mac easily picked up on the man's faint Texas twang. Mac narrowed his eyes. The man wasn't born in Texas, and seemed to be faking his accent to convince someone he was. Mac's blue eyes took in the others. They were anglos similar in build and attitude as Jake.

"Can I help you with something?" Mac asked his fist going around the handle of the coffee pot. Jake went to move past him Mac made as if he were going to sit up and slid his chair in the guy's way, "Oh, I'm sorry. See it's these legs…"

"Shut it, Richie Rich, where are the bitches?" Mac's face hardened.

"I suggest you sit down and remember your manners, you are a Texan after all. Wouldn't want to dishonor your family, would you?" Jake whirled and stood nose to nose with Mac. Mac almost gagged at the man's bad breath. Tobacco and rotten teeth. He didn't turn away and he didn't back down.

"Who are you?" Jake asked. Mac gave him a cool smile.

"Have a seat, the coffee is very good."

"No, it ain' I can tell it got burnt." One of the guys behind Jake said sadly. Jake turned and silenced the man with a hostile glare.

"Sorry, boss. Didn' get none at breakfast." Mac smiled at the man who smiled back.

"Now that isn't nice at all, depriving a man of his coffee in the morning." Mac sneered at Jake. Jake's face pinkened.

"Boy, you better get outta my way." The man's whisper was deadly.

"I don't think so." Jake's eyes widened. Mac could tell the man wasn't used to having his ordered defied and he had no idea what to make of this oddly calm stranger. Jake's eyes began to rove the area behind Mac.

"Fine, I'll tell the boss-"

"Tell him we appreciate his kindness." Mac said the corners of his mouth twitching into a dry smile. Jake's nose wrinkled.

"We ain' done." He hissed. Mac nodded. The man whirled and yelled for the men to go outside. Mac listened until they left. He swayed, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Everything spun and his knees buckled.

"Whoa, easy kiddo." Jack caught him and helped him to the chair. Mac rested his head in his circled hands. Jack rubbed his back and neck. Mac turned to face Jack.

"How long were you there?"

"Saw you get up in that dude's face, didn't want to crimp your style. That was frickin' awesome." Mac smiled tiredly and rubbed his head. He had a bitch of a headache.

"How did you-?"

"They're gone? They left, just like that?" Caty gave Mac a reassessing look.

"Oh, you never want to play poker with my boy." Mac rolled his eyes at the note of pride.

"Are the kids ok?" He asked.

"We got them out the window and into the forest. They'll go down to the river for the daytime." Vi said. She stared at the ground. Mac sat back and held up the pot of coffee.

"I think it's time you made us a new pot…"

"And told us what's really going on." Jack finished firmly. The two women shared a glance and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm a special investigator with the FBI's Genocide and War Crimes unit." Caty said taking a sip of steaming coffee.

"The what now?" Jack asked watching Vi as she wrapped his broken elbow.

"We investigate…"

"Genocides and war crimes, I got that, " Jack said his voice sharp as Vi pulled the dressing tight, "I don't get why you're here?" Mac leaned forward.

"The kids." Jack stared at his partner. He looked back at Caty.

"The UN has been getting reports of human rights violations against uncontacted tribes." Vi said.

"Uncontacted? How can there be any tribes that isolated still in the Amazon?" Mac asked frowning.

"WHO estimates there are at least 100, maybe more. Some no bigger than one family unit. No one knows for sure." Vi added.

"You don't sound like an agent." Jack said. Vi smiled and pulled hair out of her face.

"I'm a consultant, I'm a forensic anthropologist-"

"Bones! You're Bones!" Jack said grinning. Vi rolled her eyes. Caty shot them both a droll look. Mac smiled taking a long sip of coffee. It was strong and fresh.

"Anyway," Caty's voice had a cold sneer to it, "the UN had received reports of torture and murder here as this ranch was built. The kids were found in a shallow grave not far from here left for dead." Jack gritted his teeth, stood up and began to pace.

"So why haven't we heard about a trial?" Caty refilled her coffee and put the pot back with force.

"Their criterion for pressing charges couldn't be met." She growled. Obviously this was an ongoing frustration.

"Sixteen kids with mortal scars buried alive doesn't count as evidence?" Mac said eyes wide with disbelief. Caty gritted her teeth and stared out the window. She looked like a well worn alabaster Apache's tear worn through.

"They are evidence of a serious crime, but there was no indication who did it and why. In order to qualify to be labeled genocide there are certain criterion that have to be met, this didn't qualify without knowing more."  
"But the grown ups-"

"We have no idea where they are or what happened to them." Vi said sadly. Mac frowned and sat back grimacing with the movement.

"The dunking cages." He murmured. The others stared at him.

"The what?" Caty asked.

"The cages over by the river." Jack shot Mac a puzzled look. Vi and Caty looked at each other. Jack told them about their run-in with the gator trap. Caty sat down shaking her head.

"That has to be new."  
"Do you think the kids made it? You know, copying what they saw happen to their folks?" Jack asked scratching the scruff on his chin. It was reaching full beard level.

"No, the cross beams were cut by saws." Mac said. He rubbed his head. His skull was splitting in half, "I think you're right about doing what they saw happen to their families though." Jack's jaw bunched and his hands folded into white knuckled fists.

"It'd be perfect for getting rid of evidence, crocodiles don't leave much behind." Caty growled. She crossed her arms, then turned to the others. "That's why we're here. To learn what happened and press charges, if needed."

"We have a wider mandate." Vi added gathering their empty cups and setting them in the sink.

"Especially since Engelton is American." Caty's face broke into a cold grin.

"Hey, whoa ease up there. You don't know Buck is behind all this." Jack said. The other three gaped at him. He ran his hand through his short hair.

"I mean, you already have him convicted and sentenced. It could be that flunky-Jake." Mac eyed Jack. He could see how much his partner had liked hanging out with Buck, it was like a slice of home for the older man. Mac leaned forward.

"Jack, we don't know he didn't. He has the most to gain." Mac kept his voice level. Jack shook his head and rubbed his elbow.

"I'm just saying, we should make sure, that's all."

"You're right, " Caty said her nostrils flaring, "Unfortunately we only have four days before we have to quit the investigation."

"And more importantly, we have to find a way out for these kids. We tried calling for pick up, but the only radio we have goes directly through Buck's main house." Vi said.

"And if he is guilty…" Caty trailed off. Everyone got the picture.

"So we have to get them out of here." Mac said pinching his lip in thought. Jack grinned.

"I hear a plan coming on." Mac leaned back and smiled.

"I think we can solve both problems. I'll get in contact with Phoenix, Jack you look like you need another steak dinner." Jack grinned and rubbed his belly.

"Why, I think that I do."

"What are you talking about? This isn't a game. All of our lives and the kids are at risk." Caty snarled. Mac looked at her his silver-blue eyes serious.

"Believe me, we know this isn't a joke. We're all going to get out of here, I promise." Mac said. Caty studied him with a cold glare.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Caty, what else do we have? We can't leave the kids to live hiding in the forest? They are witnesses; he'll kill them and he won't be nice about it." Vi said. Caty rubbed her forehead.

"I know, I know." Her shoulders slumped, "I just don't see how we're going to do this."

"Well, a radio would help."

"What-?" Jack smiled and patted Vi on the shoulder.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He turned to Caty, "And you, Ms. FBI agent? Please tell me you have a gun or two?" Caty grinned like a bird of prey swooping in for the kill.

"One or two, come downstairs."

"Yes! I felt like I was missing a kidney or two!" Jack said turning to grin at Mac. Mac smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Jack! I need our beacon."

"It's in my pants downstairs."

"I'll get it." Vi said heading out to the staircase. Just before Jack turned to leave, Mac grabbed his arm. Caty paused,

"Go down to ground floor." She said as she left. Jack crouched in front of Mac.

"What's up, brother?"

"Jack, there has to be some sort of air field for them to move cattle and supplies." Mac stopped and looked down at his hands. Jack's smile softened. He knew Mac didn't want to talk about airplanes.

"Mac, I know Buck could be as dirty as shit, but I have to see it for my own eyes, right? I'll go out there tonight and be back tomorrow." Mac couldn't hide his doubt. Jack patted him on his shoulder, his bad shoulder.

"OW!" Mac yelled folding forward.

"Shit, my bad! Sorry, kiddo!" Mac had gone five shades more pale. The kid bit his lip and took deep breaths until the waves of pain passed.

"I'm...fine…," Mac huffed. He forced himself upright and waved away Jack's worried apology, " Ok, you be back here tomorrow. I'll send a blip to Mattie-"

"A blip?"

"A blip, it's a compressed message hid into another signal-"

"Fine, whatever. I'll scope out our ride outta here."

"Be careful." Mac said around a lump. Jack grinned and gave him a gentle hug.

"Always am." Mac watched Jack go outside and ran a hand across his sweaty face. He had a painful weight in his gut. He couldn't shake the feeling that this might be the last time he's see his partner. Mac shook his head. That wasn't going to happen, dammit. Mac bent over a transistor radio and the remnants of the beacon. He reached into his pocket and winced when he had a four-inch fang instead of his SAK.

"Shit." He growled. He glanced around him and saw a small tool kit. He figured Jack had it. Oddly, this gave Mac comfort as if he was there in some way watching his partner's back.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack winced at the grinding as he shifted gears in the ancient Palio station wagon. The front end of the rusty red car swerved and the engine paused before it thudded up a gear. There was a puff of blue-grey smoke, thump and the car slid forward.

"Piece of shit. I'll be lucky if I get there." Jack growled as he squinted through the solid sheet of rain. If it wasn't for the imported gravel Jack didn't think the narrow dirt would exist more than one rainforest storm. At least the swampy air had cooled to a perfect mid-80s. Jack squinted at the cattle he drove past. The stadium lighting was dimmed by the storm. Jack didn't know if it was his imagination or the odd shadow effect of the storm but the black eyes facing him looked like those of a desperate prisoner about to die. Jack swallowed and shoved the morbid thought away.

As he turned onto the ranch's grounds, Jack began to notice a change in the type of men working. The gauchos were hardened cowboys, comfortable among the livestock; riding horses like the animals were part of their bodies. As the Fiat wobbled to the basic steel gate, Jack became aware of more and more guns, and not just pistols either; he saw newer models of IMBEL IA2s as well as full jungle warfare outfitting. The soldiers hung back in the shadows. On his last visit, Buck had taken him to the bunk house not the big house. Jack pulled to a stop in front of the large double gate. Through the waterfall spilling from the sky, Jack could see a multilevel villa built of steel and concrete that stair-stepped down the top of a steep slope. One whole level was brightly lit and appeared to be made of glass. Its yellow glow had the flickering of a candle. Even as far away as he was, Jack could see shadows of people moving around the glass room.

Out of nowhere a burly soldier strode to the Palio driver's door. Jack went to wind down the window only to find there was no handle.

"Shit." Jack growled. He raised his hand and stepped out of the car. He was soaked and dripping before he took one step. In seconds, he was whirled, slammed against the car and had a bayonet poking his spine between his kidneys, "Sorry to startle you, friend, but this hunk of junk, had no window opener." The big man let loose a growl as menacing as a Jaguar.

"Whadya want?" Direct, deadly-Jack had to respect that.

"The big guy invited me back any time, name's Dalton." The bayonet was removed. Jack slowly turned around surprised to find himself alone. He wiped rain out of his eyes but couldn't make out movement or shadow of the big man. No that wasn't creepy as hell. Jack heard a clunk then whine. The giant ornate gate shuddered into motion. Jack ducked back into the car and managed to wobble the car through the gate. It opened slowly but closed as fast as a jail cell.

Jack swallowed a pang of fear for the billionth time wishing his partner was with him. Not only was the kid his other half and useful as a SAK, but their banter would ease the tension. Jack could be braver with Mac and fearless for the kid. As Jack drove the unnecessarily long and twisty drive to the house, Jack realized that while he enjoyed the slice of Texas he'd found with Buck, Mac was his home. Not having his partner by his side, Jack felt half of him had been amputated and uncharacteristically vulnerable. Jack gritted his teeth pushing through it. He had a job to do.

Jack was impressed with Buck's security. There was no gaps, no lapse in coverage or visible distraction. These guys were ready for war. Special forces or trained by special forces. Jack was driving through a gauntlet of hard eyes, loaded guns, and itchy fingers he was both relieved and worried about their discipline.

The winding road dead-ended in front of a large out-building and a circle of guards. Jack turned off the Fiat and moving very slowly, exited the car. He was patted down and wanded by a metal detector. Jack fought not to smile. Like he and Mac hadn't found ways of fooling those long ago, if they wanted. Jack wasn't surprised when they found the Browning Hi-Power in a pancake holster inside his waistband. He glanced at the shitbox car and sighed to hide his smile. They weren't searching the car, just as Mac predicted. Jack had access to weapons. He just wished they were closer. Jack breathed out in relief when they didn't find the ten inch ceramic knife in his boot.

"Go." The shortest of the soldiers grunted. These guys weren't chatty, another sign of their discipline. Again Jack felt a mix of admiration and nervousness. Hey, it's only a well-equipped army of special forces, he could take them-just another Friday, right? Jack swallowed, reminding himself that Buck might just have such good security because of the deforestation his ranch supported. Still didn't ease his hackles.

Jack nodded and followed a stone walkway, again

unnecessarily twisty, to an arched garden full of tropical blooming plants. He walked up to a plain bent screen door and pushed the bell. He could hear a three beat chime sound in the house. Jack braced himself for anything...and was surprised. A tiny round woman opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Come in, come in. You'll catch your death out there." Jack stepped into a small homey kitchen all in reds and white. The smell of slow cooking beef made his mouth water. The walls looked like adobe-thick concrete. Jack had to smile. Other than the room of glass, this building was a bunker.

"Hi, I'm Jack." The woman smiled.

"Yes, I know. I'm Mirabella. Through here you can freshen up. Down the hall to the left is the living room, Buck is waiting for you there. Jack nodded his thanks. Jack stepped into the biggest bathroom he'd ever seen in his life. His eyebrows rose when he saw shelves with rows of clothes labelled.

"Please, help yourself." Jack sighed. Made sense, Jack supposed. By leaving out clean clothes, and yes even boots-nice allig-crocodile boots, Buck could guarantee his fortress would stay clean. Jack managed to find black jeans and a black T-Shirt. The pants were tight, the shirt loose. Jack squatted and kicked the air. They'll do. Jack chose boots going with practical rather than pretty. He sure did like those reptile skinned ones-maybe he's "borrow" a pair on the way out.

Jack followed Marabella's directions and entered a room that made his mouth water more than the smell of food. The room was big without windows. One whole wall was taken up by an ornate wide stair case, the rest were lined with well-oiled guns of all kinds from around the world. Jack's hands itched with the need to touch, to test. Damn, Phoenix could learn a thing or two!

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Jack turned with a genuine grin. He greeted Buck with a half-bro hug.

"I feel like I done died and went to Texas heaven." Jack gushed. Buck laughed.

"After supper, maybe you'd like to try a few?"

"Hell yeah. That would just about make my year." Buck laughed again and waved Jack up the stairs. Jack looked over his shoulder feeling like a kid being dragged out of a toy store.

The stairs led up to the glass room. He couldn't see anything through the constant rain or dark night, but he bet this room had an amazing view. The room had a muted library feel to it. A square of leather couches were filled with men in suits. Buck waved to the back of the room. A large black and silver bar backed by well lit bottles of all kinds of alcohol, took up most of the room. Waiting with a bright smile, a blond women with the body of a supermodel stood waiting in a bar tenders suit.

"I'm just doing some wheelin' and dealin', let me finish up and we can eat." Jack smiled at the girl who gave back a gleaming white, if fake smile.

"Take all the time you need." Jack said with grin. Buck laughed and almost knocked the smaller man off his feet with a pat on the back. Jack forced himself to keep grinning as he mosied up to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Tabitha." The woman said. Jack wished he had a hat to tip back. He slid into one of the soft padded stool.

"Jack, how are you doing? This is an amazing house." Tabitha's smile dimmed. Jack leaned forward. Up close he could see tight wrinkles at the corner of her eyes and mouth. Her blue eyes constantly scanned the room, sensitive to every twitch of movement from the men huddled in the center of the room. Jack leaned out and put his hand on hers. She pulled hers back as if Jack was a leper.

"What would you like?"

" What kind of beer do you have?"

"What kind do you want?"

"How about a Bud, ice cold." Before he could blink she was popping the cap on one in front of him. He grinned and sighed caressing the fogged bottle. He tipped it and finished it in two gulps.

"I think I've died and come back in Texas heaven." Jack gushed. Tabitha placed another in front of Jack. It was true. If Tabitha wasn't terrified and Buck wasn't a possible suspect in a case of genocide, Jack would be having the time of his life. He leaned back and casually ran an eye over the group of men Buck was huddled with. Jack frowned. He didn't recognize any of the men, but he knew their type. Shifty criminals every one-not routine garden variety criminals but the ones that were driven in Rolls Royces and wore expensive Italian suits and loafers. The shot callers. Jack rubbed his head hating the sinking of his heart. He thought of the gun room, the soldiers, the cattle...it all fit. Gunrunners.

The gun room was a showroom of what Buck could get and ship and the cattle? Well, Jack realized the market for Zebu wasn't big enough in the markets where money can be made. If Buck had relied on only the profits from this vast ranch, there was no way he could afford to pay all of his security, let alone hire special forces and kit them out with state of the art equipment. Jack looked at Tabitha. The woman dropped her eyes and made a show of polishing the gleaming counter.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. She glanced up at him, over at Buck and his company then back down at the bar. Jack had given up on her saying anything when she spoke to him in a hurried whisper.

"You have to get out of here." Jack nodded.

"So do you." He said. Tabitha shot him a quick look of desperate home then grinned. Jack's neck hairs flinched as he heard Buck's heavy footfalls behind him. Jack turned and watched as Buck shook hands with each man.

"Tabitha, show these men out?"

"Of course, right this way." Tabitha said with a steady calm voice. Jack watched the others file out. Buck never offered to introduce him. Jack was relieved. As much as he'd been around South America, he wouldn't be surprised if one of them would recognize him. Jack turned to face Buck and every organ he had fell to his feet. Buck eyed him with a simmering anger tinged with disappointment. Jack tried to brazen it out. He lifted his beer and swallowed the last of it.

"So when is the steak up?"

"I decided to have rat tonight." Jack scoffed his eyes roving. His fingers tightened on the bottle.

"I've heard the Amazon has some big bastards, but I gotta tell ya that sounds plum unappealing and, I hate to add, a mite un-Texan." Buck smiled. It was not a nice smile.

"Indeed, Jake?" Jack whirled swinging the bottle. He caught a surprised Jake across the face. Before he could confront the cluster of soldiers fanning around him, a giant hand grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face into the shining black bar. Jack had a second to apologize to Tabitha for ruining her work before he hit it two times and fell to the floor. He had a good view of Buck's nice boots before he was kicked in the head and fell into black.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dammit!" Mac growled wiping his eyes for the billionth time, trying to clear the fireworks of pain rattling through his skull. His hand shook and sweat ran down his face into his eyes. He was pretty sure his fever was spiking again, but he didn't have time to waste. Mac jumped when a small hand took the screwdriver out of his. Mac followed the hand to the small girl whose side was thick bark of scar. Mac though Vi had called her Dora. Dora gave him a shy smile then with nimble fingers put the tiny screw in the hole and screwed it tight. Mac smiled and pulled her in for a half-hug.

A round of giggles startled Mac again. He looked up to see sixteen pairs of eyes studying him from around the table. He hadn't even heard them come in. He blinked and looked out the window surprised. It was overcast, almost night-dark. He could hear the distant rolls of thunder. It wasn't raining yet, but he could see that it had earlier.

A cup of coffee appeared under his nose. Mac looked over his shoulder. Vi smiled and patted his shoulder. Mac leaned over the electronic net in front of him. He looked at Dora and handed her another small screw. He pointed at another hole. She bit her lip as she screwed it in then glanced at Mac. Mac smiled at the serious look on her face. Mac nodded then pointed at the last two wires and mimed what he wanted her to do. Dora leaned over and carefully moved the screwdriver. She jumped back when the transistor radio crackled into life. Mac smiled and pulled her closer. He turned the dial until he found the channel broadcast from the ranch.

"-yeah, the boss said to do it tonight during the storm." Mac sat up straighter and frowned.

"But they are gonna be outta here in two days anyway."

"I guess that Texas dude is a narc or something." Mac swallowed his gut sinking.

"Ok, I'll get the boys together. Jake-"

"He'll be out after he's done playing." Mac turned the sound down and held his hand in his palm. Ok, they had Jack but he wasn't dead yet. There was time. Mac looked up and offered a watery encouraging smile at the kids who picked up on his unease. His eyes roamed the room taking in the items in the kitchen. The ratchet of a gun spun his head around. Caty, decked out in dark blue unmarked TAC gear put her Baretta in a shoulder holster.

"We gotta move." She said. Vi shifted and put her arm around as many as the children she could. Her face was ash white. Mac stood up leaning against the table more than he'd like.

"I agree, but we need a plan." Caty pulled her hair back into a tight braid.

"I have a plan." Mac met her eyes steadily.

"I'm sure, why don't we try one that'll work." Caty sniffed.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Mac smiled.

"I don't know yet." Vi and Caty shared a frustrated look. The kids all broke into smiles and giggles.

"So what do you want from us?" Even kind-hearted Vi's voice was taut with frustration. Mac went to move around the table and grunted as his legs gave out. Caty caught him and directed his weight to a nearby chair. Mac closed his eyes. His legs were on fire. Glancing down he could see the dressings and his pants soaking through with blood.

"I'll get a dressing, you should get some rest…" Mac cut off Vi with a sharp wave.

"There's no time, you guys are going to be my legs," Mac eyed them one by one. They all nodded. Mac winced as he turned to his beacon. As soon as he turned it on, the blip would be noticeable from the Ranch. Mac smiled. He might be able to use that.

"Ok, Vi I need you to get splints and elastic bandage. Caty, do you have a map or overheads of the ranch?"

"Would satellite printouts do?" The woman's voice was humorless and dry. Mac bit his lip and forced a smile.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Caty turned to move out to the stairway,"What's left in your armory?" Caty scowled.

"A couple shotguns, one M16 but it's rusted solid." Mac grinned.

"I don't need the guns, how many shells do you have?" Caty growled.

"I'll bring them." She stepped out and was thumping down the stairs. Vi returned with the medical supplies as well as rolled gauze. Mac looked at the kids.

"Vi, have them gather every container they can, doesn't matter if it's plastic, glass-anything." Vi made a few gestures to the kids. They scattered, except one. Mac looked up surprised to see a grim-faced Alvin standing over him with the spear Jack had made.

"Alvin?" He asked. Mac closed his eyes against pain as Vi rolled up his pants and carefully peeled the sticking dressings away. Alvin tapped on the table. Mac looked up. Alvin pointed at Mac thumped himself in the chest then shook the spear.

"I think he's decided to be your guard." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Tell him-" Mac began. Vi silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him." Mac narrowed his eyes at the note of pain in her voice. Vi looked away then returned back to splinting Mac's upper legs, speaking as she did.

"That ditch we found them in...Alvin wasn't in it. He was hanging from a tree above it. There was blood all over, as you can imagine, but we found one spear covered with blood. It was one of the killers. Alvin had fought to protect the kids until they hung him. He refused to die or go unconscious until he saw all of the kids taken care of, he's always been their guardian."

"But I'm not-" Vi reached up and put a hand on Mac's forearm.

"Mac, he saw what happened to the others, he tried to stop it but couldn't. He knows who did it, he knows what happened to the rest of the tribe." Mac sat back.

"So what? You want me to save him so he can testify for you?"

"No, I want you to take him with you so he can strike back at these bastards." Mac gaped at her. His eyes shifted to Alvin. Alvin may not know their language but he knew their tone. He could see in the kid's black eyes a furnace burning hot tempered to a black obsidian point. Mac grimaced.

"This isn't about revenge." Mac told Alvin directly. Vi went to sign to the boy. Alvin waved her away. He tapped on the spear.

"Ja-ah-ck." Mac nodded. Alvin put a hand on Mac's arm. He pointed to Mac then at his own chest, "Ja-ah-ck." Mac grinned.

"You're gonna fill in for Jack until we get him back?" Alvin nodded solemnly. Mac held out a fist. Alvin stared at it puzzled. Mac reached down and made the boy's smaller hand into a fist. He then tapped it with his. Alvin grinned and returned the gesture. Mac nodded looking up as Caty and Dora slapped a thick roll of papers and boxes of cartridges on the table. Mac rubbed his face.

"That's the best I can do, but I don't know how well it'll last." Vi said. Mac grimaced and pulled himself up using the table. Mac's knees wobbled, but his legs held. It would have to do. He sat back down and unfurled the satellite images.

"What's this?"

"That's a dirt road that runs up behind the big house. It's been washed out for years." Mac nodded and leaned forward. He studied the gate. It seemed to originate in a part of the road that was probably washed away.

"He has the best mercenaries from all of the special forces around the world." Caty said pulling the M16 apart to clean it.

"They would stay by the fence and house." Mac mused. He could feel Caty glaring at him. Mac ignored her. He studied the livestock pens and smiled, "We don't have enough weapons to take them, especially when it's going to be dark and storming out." Mac smiled at her.

"No, we won't be able to take them out, but we won't have to." Caty cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

The kids returned their hands full of containers.

"Ok, here's what else I need…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack gasped in a quick breath before another boot crashed into his chest again. Jack collapsed on his side. He waited for the next stomp, but it didn't come. He looked up. The room see-sawed back and forth. He could see the blurry forms of Buck and his flunkies. Jack almost laughed. They were taking a breath. He could hear how winded they were. Jack took the chance to roll onto his back. Buck stood over him, backlit by the single bare light bulb dangling behind him. Jack spit out a pile of spit and blood. He grinned when he scored the big man's expensive boots. Jack braced himself, but no kick came. Jack blinked sure he'd missed something important, but his woozy brain couldn't conjure anything.

"Well, boy, I'm almost proud of you. You're taking your stomping like a true Texan." Buck said. He bit the end off a cigar and spit it. Jack turned away as the slimy glob hit his cheek. He wiped it away wincing at the pain in his face. Jack smiled up, his teeth thickly coated with blood. He bit back a groan as he staggered to his feet. He shook his head and leaned on the slimy wet wall. He ran his arm across his eyes blinking through a curtain of blood. He eyed the other men in the room.

Jack had been lucky. Buck hadn't used his professionals outside, he'd used Jack and his bully boys. Jack straightened and crossed his arms forcing his back straight. He did a quick self assessment. Beat to hell, yup-but everything worked well enough. Well, ok a sprained-well, everything and probably a fractured rib or two, but he was still unit functional-dammit.  
"Yeah, I'm proud of my heritage. Why do you throw yours away?" Buck caught Jack by surprise. Jack's breath whooshed out of him as the big man's fist sank deep into his gun. Jack bent forward. Buck grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed his back hard against the cement. Jack's head bounced off the stone giving Buck three heads spinning through Jack's head. Jack focused on the one in the middle.

"You have...have everything...Engleton beef...why?" Buck leaned forward and puffed smoke in Jack's face. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled. Damn, a full cuban. Jack couldn't hold back a grunt of pain as he again slammed into the stone.

"I have nothing I haven't worked for. My family-"

"Disowned ya, didn't they? Can't say I'm surp-" Jack's head rocked from a fist the size of a frozen ham slamming into the side of his head.

"What brought you to my door?" Buck growled pulling Jack closer. Jack smiled fighting to focus on one of Buck's seven noses.

"Honestly?" Buck puffed and growled with impatience, "The steak, man, the steak." Buck roared and Jack's head exploded into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

"They're on their way, everyone got what they have to do?" Mac asked meeting every pair of eyes.

"Yeah, except for the part where you take on the army of mercenaries alone." Caty said scowling. She stood in front of the living room window watching the road leading from the ranch with binoculars Mac had made out of two juice glasses and a paper towel roll.

"I'm not...I"m-"

"They're coming." Caty said pivoting. She strode across the room and gathered up three pillow cases filled with bombs. The bigger kids and Vi carried one or two each. The smaller kids held sacks filled with waterproof matches and other surprises Mac had made. They gathered around a surprised Mac and took turns giving him a hug. The kids scampered out in the sheets of rain vanishing like ghosts.

Caty nodded at Mac and followed him. Vi looked at the blonde naked worry in her eyes. Mac smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll meet you at the plane." He said, his voice more confident than he felt. Vi looked like she wanted to run across the room and hold Alvin and Mac back from the soggy night. She sniffed, straightened and bolted out into the rain. Mac saw Alvin wipe his eyes. He pretended not to see it.

"Ok, buddy, let's do it." Alvin ran across the room and turned on everything electric. Mac turned on the radio, he could hear the voices of Jake and his flunkies as they came toward the house. Mac pushed two wires together. The ranch couldn't communicate with each other over the loud blips being sent every two seconds. He saw headlights rounding the curve.

"C'mon, Alvin!" Alvin ran to his side and ducked under Mac's bad shoulder. Holding onto Jack's spear with the other hand. Mac forced himself into motion. Mac's world became a grey swirl. He forced himself forward. He and Alvin just managed to conceal themselves behind a tree as three pickups slid to a stop in front of the house.  
Mac counted six men, two stayed back from the others who stormed up the stairs like angry bees. They stood staring at the wet gloom, smoking beside the running trucks. Mac heard two soft coughs and the men fell dead to the ground. Mac glanced over to see Caty smiling at the homemade silencer then nodding at Mac impressed.

"Go!" Mac hissed. Mac hobbled to the closest pickup and grunted in pain as he pulled himself in the driver's seat. The other pickups filled with the kids scrunched in the back. One driven by Vi, one by Caty. The engines roared and they skidded away throwing mud into the air. Mac glanced up at the house. The men had gone inside. He smiled then sped into a donut heading to the road leading to the ranch. He turned the truck's radio and winced. He might have gone a little hog wild with the volume. Mac shook wet hair out of his eyes as he squinted through waves of water falling faster than the wipers could handle.  
"You ok?" He asked Alvin without taking his eyes off the road. Alvin made a positive noise. Mac nodded. Alvin may not know a syllable of English, but he was so intuitive to body language and tones Mac found himself forgetting. The beep stopped. Mac counted down silently.

The house didn't explode, it vaporized. As far away as they were the truck was still almost pushed over the road. Mac felt blood run down his bad shoulder as he fought the wheel. He gritted his teeth. He had to keep going. All of their lives depended on it.

" _Jisa! Yuspagara!"_ Mac took that to mean something like "hell yeah". He shared a brief smile with the boy and turned up to the ranch's front drive. Most of the cowboys had been in the bunkhouse. They came tumbling out then stopped gaping at the fireball that spumed high into the air not slowed by the rain. Mac glanced at his watch. He looked at Alvin and nodded. Alvin hopped out of the truck and ran to the first pen. He undid the latch then ran to the next then the next. Mac paced him in the truck. Behind him he could see confused cattle milling outside their runs. They had made it a quarter of the way up to the main house when the first explosion rocked the night. In rapid succession, others went off like firecrackers. Then the plan went to hell.

Mac had counted on a stampede, he hadn't counted on exactly how much power a stampede had. The truck was swarmed by running cattle. It rocked wildly. Mac glanced up. His heart skipped as he looked for Alvin. He couldn't see him! Mac wound down the window and pulled himself out of the truck. Sliding across the wet roof, Mac climbed on top of the vehicle by grit and stubbornness alone. He sprawled across the rocking perch.

"Alvin! ALVIN?" Mac didn't see him and doubted the boy could hear him over the frantic yowling of the cows...or steers or whatever. Mac yelped as one of the long pointed horns stabbed into the front tire tipping him onto the windshield. Mac's legs slid down until they hung over the front bumper of the car. Mac grabbed the only thing he could, the wipers.

He glanced around him dizzied by the pounding white flesh stomping around him. How many were there? A sharp hoof kicked out the other front tire and Mac clung to the wipers. He slid farther off the hood his legs almost touching the ground. Mac's arms shook and agony had become his world. He focused on one thing, holding onto the sharp metal and rubber. He ignored red oozing down his arms mingling with rain or the pain in his cut palms and cramping fingers.

Two bulls slammed into each other knocking one full into the passenger's side. Mac cried out as the truck slid sideways and tipped off it's left side almost rolling over. Mac closed his eyes forcing himself to breath when it bounced back on all fours. Mac's whole body was shaking. Sweat and tears mixed with the rain. They had to be thinning out by now! Mac tried to pull himself further onto the hood as the pickup was broadsided on the driver's side. Mac breathed in relief as again the truck bounced upright. Mac managed to get his right boot on the bumper and sighed taking some of the weight off his arms. Mac moved to put his left boot up. A bull ran into the back of the truck.

Mac screamed as his boots skidded on the wet bumper. Everything moved into slo-mo. As if he were an observer watching, he felt himself falling backwards. He gaped at the wipers in his hands, no longer attached to the car. Mac saw the bumper fly by then he slammed into the thick mud. Mac screamed arching his back in pain and laid there stunned until a giant hoof slapped into the mud beside his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Dalton, please wake up." It was a pretty voice. Diane? Dawn? Hands grabbed him by the shoulders lifted him off the floor and shook him enough for his gut to rebel, "Jack, wake up or we're going to die!" Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Mattie!" He blurted. He blinked away blurriness and looked up into beautiful crystalline eyes in a flawless beautiful face. Jack grinned stupidly.

"No, it's me, Tabitha." Jack blinked. Tabitha? Did he know a Tabitha? The blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him to sitting. Jack held his hand. Damn, did he hurr. Jack groaned as his muscles spasmed. Cattle prod. Jack eyed the blond and it all came back.

"Tina…"

"Tabitha."

"Help me up." Jack's knees wobbled and he leaned heavily on the tall blonde. They staggered up a short flight of stone steps. The door at the top opened. Two guards stared at them in surprise. Jack lashed out a knife hand to the first soldier's throat. The man's hands went to his throat, but his air supply was depleting by the second. Jack crouched and tossed the man over his shoulder. Tabitha gave a high pitched yelp and stepped back as the man's purpling body slid down the steps. The other guard managed to bring the barrel of his riffle up. Jack grabbed the barrel and jumped up two steps. The rifle stuttered a burst into the cement ceiling. Jack grabbed the gun with both hands and shifted his body. The butt slammed into his opponent's face. The man fell to his knees screaming. Jack held onto the rifle, stepped over the man and pulled the leather strap around the man. Jack felt another layer of sweat burn into his swollen eyes with the effort of strangling the man. When the man slumped at his feet, Jack almost followed him.

Tabitha braced Jack's shoulders until he got his feet under him. He could hear the pounding of boots coming their way. He let the rifle fall and shoved the man down the stairs. Jack yanked Tabitha through the door and then slammed it shut. He whirled and held onto the wall as the world kept going long after he stopped moving.

"Jack-" Jack held up a hand.

"Don't worry, Tiffany-"

"Tabitha."

"-I'm good. Let's go." Jack followed the narrow winding corridor until he saw a metal flight of stairs. He held onto his middle huffing as he ran up the steep steps. He paused peeping over the landing as he neared the top. He pushed Tabitha behind him.

It was the glass room. Jack let out a long breath, relieved it was empty. He ran up the rest of the stairs. Night had almost taken over the night. His ghostly reflection looked hollow with the deep purple bruising, pale skin and streaks of blood. Jack turned to Tabitha.

"Get me a bottle of whiskey, the good stuff." Tabitha gave him an odd look but went to the sleek bar and ducked behind it pulling out a amber bottle of Macallan. Jack whistled as he looked at the $600,000 alcohol and grinned. He popped the cap and took in the sour amaretto smell. He tipped it and closed his eyes at the fiery burn. He gulped down half the bottle then poured the rest over his head.

"WHOOOOOO!" Jack yelled. The whiskey burned his open areas, but took away the cobwebs. Jack grinned. "YEAH! Time for some serious ass kicking! C'mon Tammy, time to do some shopping."

"Tabitha." Tabitha chuffed in frustration as she followed in his wake. Jack narrowed his eyes considering what they would need to bust out of the ranch. He pulled five M67 grenades off the shelf.

"Here, put these in your purse."

"It's Marc Jacobs!" Tabitha protested.

"He won't mind." Jack growled absetly. Tabitha rolled her eyes and emptied her purse of everything except lipstick. It was the only shade that ever looked good on her. She tossed that in then the grenades. Tabitha grunted. The purse now weighed more than she ever carried in it. She sighed in resignation and slung it across her chest. She could hear the strap stretching and closed her eyes. It was a tragedy she'd have to deal with later.

"Ok, this will do." Jack pulled down a refurbished M16 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. He dug in the cupboard under the display case he found three clips and a box of 40mm ammo for the launcher. Jack wasn't a super big fan of the M16 as it tended to jam especially in jungle climates, but he didn't have time to change the M203 to another rifle. He turned to Tabitha and opened his mouth to speak when the windows rattled and the night blasted bright with fire. Jack ran to the window as he jacked in a new clip. He grinned.

There was only one person he knew who could cause that kind of decimation. Jack slicked his hair back, inhaling the sweet smell of whiskey. He was riding a high.

"Jack!" Tabitha squeaked. Jack turned and lifted the M16. Only taking a second to aim he shot four soldiers. Jack dove behind the nearest couch as more piled in. Jack ducked and coughed out fluffy stuffing as bullets slammed into the couch. Tabitha squealed and ducked down behind Jack. Jack smiled at her.

"Isn't this great!" Tabitha's eyes were wide circles. Jack chuckled bobbed up and fired a grenade. He pulled the blonde down and covered her head with his chest. The 40mm sailed over the soldier's heads and landed in the display room.

"Shit!" One guard had time to yell before all hell broke loose. Jack ducked as rounds cooked off. Bits of metal and glass exploded around them. Sounds in Jack's ears became hushed, his pulse became louder. He popped up. Five mercs laid on the ground howling loud enough Jack could hear them. Without pausing Jack zipped them into permanent silence.

"C'mon Theresa." He could see the blonde was saying something. She didn't look alarmed only pissed. Jack ignored it and dragged her after him. The hall leading back to the kitchen was blocked by cement broken into rocks and boulder. Jack coughed. A thick black smoke was coming from the crumpled remains of the display room.

"Any other way out?" He choked to the soot covered model. He couldn't hear her words. He pointed at his ears. She rolled her blue eyes and pointed up. Jack remembered the stair stepping architecture of the house and nodded. He could get up to the top of the bluff then find Mac. Tabitha led the way to a side window with a small step around an emergency ladder. Jack helped Tabitha start climbing after taking her purse. He waited until she straddled the top and stepped onto the adobe roof. Jack took out two of the grenades. The purse did have nice leather, he thought. Maybe he could get this Marc or whatever make him a shoulder holster-those things always chaffed.  
Jack pulled the pin on both he climbed up until he was behind a solid wall of adobe then tossed them into the room they had just left. The ladder wheezed and Jack held on as the rusty bolts creaked. A few broke off tilting the ladder. Crap. Jack didn't waste time. He shimmied up the ladder. He was almost at the top when a constant roll of explosions shook the ground.

"Shit!" Jack growled holding onto the ladder as it swayed. He leaned forward and kept climbing ignoring the fact that every move caused it to creak and more bolts snapped off. The ladder started falling just as Jack's hand touched the sharp edge of the roof. Jack screamed at the agony ripping through his broken elbow and bad shoulder. He heard a grinding snap in his arm, but didn't feel any pain. That whiskey was some good shit. He grinned pulling himself up. Tabitha was on her knees looking down with panic. Jack knelt beside her. His hearing was clearing enough he became aware of a loud rolling thunder that made the ground shake. Oh hell, he knew that sound.

He peaked down the roof. Sure enough under them a river of white bodies plowed past flattening anything and anyone in their path. Well, that'll take care a lot of the mercs, Jack thought philosophically as he tried to think of some way to get off the roof and past the stampede.

"Look!" Tabitha pointed. Jack looked down to see a SUV rocking under the assault of tons of raw fury swarming it. Jack grinned. Idiot, deserved to get flattened. Jack's grin vanished as he saw a familiar figure climb onto the roof. His friend the genius; his friend the idiot.

"MAC!" Jack screamed as he stood and scanned the roof looking for a way down. His friend wasn't going to last long, especially if the dark shadows growing on his pale form were blood, "Mac, dammit." Jack watched in horror as Mac fell on the tilting hood then vanished below the sea of bolting flesh. Shit.

"We have to get down there! Let's go, Tonya."

"Jack…" Jack glanced back and frownd. Tabitha looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Jack growled and spun freezing at the loud ratcheting of double barrels aimed less than an inch from his nose. He gulped and looked past the shotgun to its holder.

"Mirabella?" She smiled and her finger danced on the trigger.

"But I like your cooking! Your steak was unbelievable-"

She pulled the hammer back with her thumb. Jack sighed and held up his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Mac would never know where he got to his feet. He was shoved side to side by white furry cement trucks. His world was pain, blood, mud and a permanent grumble of hooves that reverberated through his entire body. The world was fuzzy and Mac felt distant, numb. He turned in time to see a Zebo steer approaching with head down horns facing him like a shish kabob fork. Mac's heart pulsed with fear and adrenaline woke him up enough to know he was in trouble. The bull was smaller than those around it, Mac told himself. He couldn't quite convince himself being gored by the wide curled horns would hurt less.

Mac acted with blind desperation. He turned and faced the bull head on. The animal lowered it's head going for the kill. The half-ton beast charged at him with strength pulsing through ever bunched muscle Mac saw. The brown eyes were filled with fear, not malice. Mac waited until the last second then jumped. Mac chuffed out air as he landed on the big creature's neck, his armpits over each horn. Mac's feet dragged in the mud as the Zebo tried bucking him off. Mac dug his fingers into the muddy white fur and slowly climbed onto the animals back. Everything vanished except the jumping and kicking of the hind legs under Mac's chest. Mac turned his head away from the bull's ass, Jack may think the animal smell was like home. Mac thought it just stank. Mac heaved, but nothing came out. He wrapped his legs around the animal's middle, and held onto the thrashing tail with both hands. Mac cried out in pain every time a Zebo jolted into the larger moving flesh on either side of them. Once again he wished his legs had been cut off. Mac had no way of knowing if they were crushed with each impact. His brain had overloaded with so much pain he had no idea what or where it came from. Mac's eyes grew heavy. He wrinkled his nose as his face plopped into the surprisingly thick fur. He tried to stay awake, but even desperation could only take him so far. His arms and legs hung on either side of the Zebo as everything faded into a galloping black blur.

Jack gritted his teeth braced to have his head blown off. He set himself to try something, anything, knowing he would end up dead.

"Mirabella, what the hell are you doing?" Tabitha shrieked. Jack shifted his eyes to stare at her in disbelief. She pulled her hair back and tapped her heel against the roof tiles. Mirabella frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack is getting me out of here."

"He didn't buy you?"

"No! I would never-" Jack swallowed as the barrel of the shotgun advanced until it rested against his Adam's apple.

"Mirabella, we have to get out of here before Buck and Jake come back." Mirabella scowled at Jack still undecided. Her eyes narrowed.

"Were you lying about my steak?" Jack grinned.

"No ma'am, I take steak very seriously."

"You stink of booze."

"That was only for first aid." Mirabella huffed, uncocked the gun and stepped back. Jack let out a belly full of air.

"Thank you, ladies." Jack hissed turning to peer over the edge of the roof. His eyebrows rose when he saw Mac's limp body surfing on the back of a yearling Zebo. The stampede swirled like an ocean flood showing no sign of slowing. Jack pursed his lip. He had to break the stampede and get down there. He smiled. He turned to the ladies who stood staring at Mac.

"Why is he on the back of that bull? Does he think he's in Pamplona?" Mirabella murmured.

"You ladies better take cover." Jack said as he stood and aimed the grenade launcher. Tabitha and Mirabella flattened on the roof. Jack stepped back ready to do the same. He tugged the trigger. The Palio exploded. Jack fell to the stone tiles and covered his head. There was a second then third blast and glowing hot ammo buzzed over their head. Jack crept forward and peered over the rim.

It wasn't as impressive a blast as Mac had rigged in the house across the valley, but Jack was mighty pleased with himself. In the bright firelight, Jack saw smeared and broken bodies of several mercenaries and a few gauchos strewn across the courtyard and driveway. The stampede had broken, the Zedos bellowed as they circled and milled around each other still anxious but confused.  
Mac still dangled half off the yearling's back. Jack winced at the streaks of blood running down the animals muddy fur. He straightened wincing at the growing wave of aches and pains.  
"We have to get down there." He said his eyes roving the roof. Mirabella smiled and put her hands on his shoulders indicating he should move. Jack frowned at the woman but went with it. The round grandmotherly cook smiled gently then pushed Jack off the roof.

"WHA-" Jack's voice cut off as he landed in a giant vat full of steaming water, soap and soaking clothes. Jack staggered to his feet choking as he spit out soap. He glared up at the two women who looked down at him amused.

"You don't stink no more." Mirabella said as she jauntily slung the shotgun across her shoulder, "We'll meet you at the gate on the back road." Jack looked up puzzled. Tabitha pointed. Jack spun almost tripping on the thick snarl of cloth around him. He could see a dirt drive the fleeing cows were trotting down.

"Ok!" He called back up. Tabitha and Mirabella were gone. Jack pulled himself to the rim of the tub, crying out in pain. His elbow buckled under his weight and he fell face first onto the gravel beside the courtyard. Jack rolled over grunting as sparklers and fireworks circled his vision. With a groan, he forced his aching body into motion. He kept a hand on the wall of the house as he staggered around the corner. Jack shoved the lulling herd out of his way as he made his way through to Mac.

Jack picked up his speed when he saw Mac slowly slither off the back of the bull leaving a thick bloodtrail in his wake. Mac plopped into the mud as Jack reached him. Jack held his middle as he knelt beside his partner. Jack wiped muck off Mac's face and pushed his bangs away from his face. He couldn't see all of the places Mac was bleeding from. Jack bent to pick up the kid when he saw a shining glint out of the corner of his eye. Jack dropped shielding Mac's body with his own. The cows on either side of him yowled in pain as their sides were sliced apart by bullets. Jack followed the bullet's path back to another pick up. Standing on the back, Jake and Buck stood side by side shooting at them as if Jack and Mac were rare animals on a safari hunt. They whooped and sipped beer. Jack put his hands under Mac and slid him under the gut of one of the wounded cows. He kept crawling tugging Mac after him until he reached the side of the house.

Jake took out a pair of binoculars and searched the seething herd for their quarry. Jack let out a breath when Jake pointed across the drive. They jumped down and climbed into the truck spitting up mud as they revved toward the road and up the hill. Jack paused taking a minute to still the spinning world. He frowned trying to think.

He knew Buck and Jake would be back. The herd was thinning. They were losing their cover. Jack knelt beside Mac. He cupped the blonde's cheek turning his face so Jack could see it more clearly.

"Hang on, kiddo. I gotcha." Jack sighed and lifted up Mac. He staggered to the laundry tub and tossed Mac in. Jack fell forward a second later joining his partner in the steaming water. Jack pulled Mac above water. The soapy water had washed off the mud. Jack grimaced seeing the extent of Mac's wounds. Not good. Mac moaned and hissed his eyes opening. He blindly pushed out his hand digging into Jack's wet T Shirt.

"J..w...A…" Mac's voice was garbled as he tried to cough up bubbles of soap.

"Easy, buddy. Take a minute." Mac blinked his eyes wide and wild. He huffed in air, his chest heaving.

"Wh...what's going on?" Mac finally gasped.  
"We're helping with laundry." Mac narrowed his eyes.

"Wh...at?"

"Shh, bad guys." Jack hissed. Mac closed his mouth with an audible click. He moved intending to stand beside Jack. Jack covered his mouth as Mac leaned back about to shout in pain. Mac's eyes fluttered closed. Jack grimaced at the dirty water now stained red. He let Mac's body sink holding only Mac's head above water. Jack crouched ducking everything but his head below the sudsy layer. He tugged both of them close to the wooden wall of the soaking tub, hoping they were far enough out of sight. Jack pulled Mac closer, leaning the blonde's head on his shoulder.

"We're ok, I got you." Jack repeated over and over in a barely audible whisper. He could hear Jake and Buck's voices draw closer.

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Dunno, boss. Couldn't have got far."

"Ok. Round up anybody still breathing and get these damn cows back in their pens. Search everywhere and bring me their heads."

"Right boss." Jack barely dared to breath as he heard the scuff of boots head away. Buck hadn't gotten far when Jack heard another man call out to him.

"Look what I found." Jack closed his eyes feeling his heart sink. Please don't be Tammy or Mirabella. He whispered to himself. He heard the sound of fighting then a scream followed by a stream of guttural language. Jack let out an angry breath. It wasn't one of the women, it was Alvin.

"Well, lookee here. Looks like we missed one when we killed all your folks." Alvin screamed a long string of words at the man. Jack didn't understand a single syllable, but from the tone he guessed the boy was insulting Buck and everyone he'd come in contact with going back four generations. That's right, kid, give 'em hell. Jack silently encouraged.

Buck laughed.

"Save your breath, I don't speak that gobbledygook. You are perfect bait, then I'll kill you real slow like in front of your friends." Jack gritted his teeth until his jaw hurt. Now what the hell is he going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

Mac hummed. His bath was warm and soothed his aching muscles. That last run had been a tough one…

"Mac?" Mac frowned. Why was Jack in his bathroom? Mac felt hands holding his shoulders, keeping his head above water?

"Jack what're you doing in my bathroom?" Mac mumbled. His eyes snapped open. Jack had chuckled and Mac had felt it at his side. He bolted upright, "JACK! What are you-mumph um broomth?"

Mac jumped as a hand covered his mouth.

"Shh, brother. They can hear us." Mac's eyes widened when he felt a puff of air on his damp ears. He nodded. Jack slowly let go. Mac swallowed and managed to gain his feet. Pain set in, and a lot of it. Mac closed his eyes; his stomach threatened to flip flop. Jack kept a hand on his shoulder either to steady him or give him reassurance. Mac blinked as his eyes burned. He raised his hand to wipe at his eyes and stopped six inches of soapy foam wobbled on his forearm. His skin felt raw, wrinkled. He gasped when something brushed his legs and twined around him.

"It's just laundry, buddy." Jack said. Mac took a deep breath and floated to Jack's side leaning against the rough wooden side. Mac's eyes roamed the six foot tub. Everything that lead up to him being-wherever they were was hazy. The sky above was dark, lit only by the stadium white lights. The water was in shadow, but he could see the dark stains on the floating foam. He was glad to be clean; the heat in the tub was better than the fetid humid jungle air. Mac watched hot steam rise from the water.

"How long have we been here?" Mac asked his hand running through the water.

"I know right? I have wrinkles in my-"

"Jack!" Mac hissed. Jack looked offended. Mac rolled his eyes. He turned to face the older man and paused taking in the bruising and cuts, "Wha-"  
Jack raised a hand to forstall Mac's worry. Both men heard the stomp of boots going by. Mac closed his eyes. He counted six maybe seven pairs of boots marching in 2x2 formation. They weren't cowboy boots, but reinforced steel-military. Mac glanced at Jack who scowled and nodded agreeing with his silent assessment. Jack looked at Mac with a severe look. Mac felt his heart bump against his chest at the seriousness in the man's face.

"Mac, listen, you have to keep it together, OK?" Mac frowned.

"Wha-" His heart froze when he heard a high-pitched scream of agony, "ALVIN! Jack we have to hemph hem." Mac slapped his partner's away from his mouth. Keeping his voice pitched low, Mac growled,

"Jack, we have to help him." Jack's nose wrinkled back and he gave a feral sneer at the wall of the laundry tub.

"I know! I'm going to kill every one of those bastards hard, man." Mac again turned back to the tub. He needed to find a way to make a distraction big enough to get them out of hiding and out helping the boy.

"How long have we been in here?" He whispered to Jack. Jack smiled.

"A plan?"

"Maybe."

"About damned time!" Jack patted Mac on the back on his back shoulder. Mac staggered as black sparks tweaked his vision.

"Oops, sorry kiddo. My bad." Mac swallowed and nodded absently. Jack studied him a long minute. Mac stood straight bracing himself against the wood. He raised his eyebrow. Jack glanced at his watch.

"About four hours." Mac widened his eyes surprised. He'd been asleep and soaking for that long? No wonder he felt better. Mac grimly turned away trying to block out the realization he's going to be paying for this reprieve. Still, he had to use what time he had before pain knocked him out of the game. Mac took a deep breath and dunked under the water. He could hear a faint echo of Jack calling for him in alarm.

Mac slapped away his partner's hand and shoved sheets and linens away as he sank the seven feet to the bottom of the tub. Mac gritted his teeth as his hand brushed a heating element. He winced at the burn on the tip of his fingers. He followed the contour of the curved tub and smiled. He could feel the outline of a round steel covered flap. It was the drain and...Mac followed a loose pipe from the heating element to the flap. Mac turned and swam through the floating cloth. He wiped soap out of his eyes as he sucked in air. He spit out dirty foam and tried to blink the burn out of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack growled as he shoved laundry away and paddled to Mac's side. Mac's chest heaved and a small moan escaped with the pain of the motion. Everything buzzed around him for a second. He was aware of sinking into the water and Jack pulling him back above water, "Hey, brother, you ok?" Mac blinked at the familiar feel of Jack brushing hair out of his eyes, removing the soap film in the same gesture. Mac closed his eyes relaxing until his body recovered. Then he took in a deep breath and nodded at Jack. Jack released his grip but watched the blonde carefully.

"Jack, I need you to gather laundry, as much as you can."

"At least it's clean." Jack grumbled, "So what's the plan? How are we getting out of here?" Mac shot him a wild grin. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind." He turned to do as ordered.

"Oh, hey? Swiss army knife?" Jack smiled and dug it out handing it to his partner. Mac felt as if the small red knife gave him a second wind of energy.

"Right where it belongs," Jack's smile let Mac know he meant more than the SAK. He nodded in agreement. Before they could say anything Alvin screamed again this time it choked off with moist whimpering. The cruel laughter of the men told Mac and Jack they didn't have much time left. Mac shared a serious glance, took a deep breath and dove to the bottom of the tub. His hands shook and he felt like they were frozen mitts of meat as he fought to remove the screws. His lungs burned but he stubbornly worked the rusted fasteners until they cracked then floated away. Mac slid up and sucked in air.

"Ma-" Mac ignored his partner and dove down again. He could feel the outpouring of water. He grunted as he slid his hand through the drain and found the gas input pipe. Mac ground his teeth together as rust dug into his palm. He slid his SAK into his pocket then braced his feet on either side of the gas pipe and pulled. Bubbles tickled his face as he couldn't hold back a muffled scream.

Mac pulled the pipe into the drain until it sat against the heating element. Mac spun and knifed to Jack's side. He grabbed the older man's pile of clothed, shoved Jack against the side of the tub.

"Hold on!" He yelled. The water burbled smelling of rotten eggs. Jack moved to turn his head. Mac covered his partner with his body as the tub shook and the bottom exploded. Mac and Jack were stunned and slammed into the wood. They spun in the churning water as if the old tub had a spin cycle. The container tilted and rolled. Mac felt himself tumble out sliding in the thick mud.

"Jack?" He managed around a mouthful of soapy water he choked out. He thought he heard a distant reply, but his eyes burned too badly for him to see. He smelled the greasy wood smoke, but it didn't burst into flame. Mac fought against the wet pile of clothes clinging to him like an aggressive Boa. He'd almost slithered free when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the wobbling tub.

"Well, look who dropped in." Mac moaned from the pain in his body and the pain of the pun. Jake was worse than Jack, was all Mac had time to think before he was dragged to the small walled off courtyard. He caught a glimpse of Alvin's small unmoving bloody body before Jake kicked him in the side three times. Mac screamed. He curled up wheezing in short gasps.

"Jake, where's the other one?" Buck yelled. Jack turned to talk to the boss. Mac glanced at Alvin. Alvin lifted his head. His right eye was a mass of blood and swollen bruising. Mac hoped his young friend hadn't lost the eye. Alvin gave Mac a blood-tinted smile. Mac grinned back then heard Jake's boots scuff closer. He rolled onto his side and dug through his pocket. Mac grimaced. He'd reached for his SAK and missed. Mac pulled out the four inch tooth. It'd have to do. Jake kicked Mac in his torn shoulder. Mac flopped backwards everything spinning in darkening circles. Jake bent over Mac. Mac gagged at the man's breath. He didn't think it was possible but the man's rotting teeth smelled worse.

"Now we gonna play." Jake sneered his eyebrows looked like hawks diving at Mac. Mac growled, twisted and jammed the fang up into Jake's throat with all the strength he had left. Jake's eyes widened. He put both hands to his gurgling throat but couldn't hold in the arterial spray. Mac slumped backwards gasping as his sore back slapped against the decorative stones. Everything spun wildly as he fought to take in air. Mac tried to roll onto his belly when two big fists dug into his shoulders. The pain was so sudden Mac had no time to scream before he was slammed back into the stone under him with bone breaking force. Mac managed to inhale a small hiccup of air before his head was bashed against the stone. He was falling into a deep black hole as he heard the sounds of fists on flesh and Jack yelling,

"You are a disgrace to yourself and Texas, c'mon you asshole…" Mac lost anything else said as he lost his grip on consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

"Son of a blthch!" Jack's expletive cut off as he was thrown against the coarse wood. Mac's body bounced on him then flopped out of the clothing tub. Jack was flattened by the water and laundry slamming him flat. The tub then started rolling. Jack closed his eyes as his gut swirled in a million different directions at the same time. The wooden ring slammed into the milling herd and flopped back upright spilling Jack and the pile of laundry into the mud. Jack gagged trying to clear soapy water from his throat. He used a sheet to rub the muck off his hands and face. He coughed noticing the sharp smell of burning wood. He looked down the broken bottom was smoldering. Jack rubbed his shoulder and elbow.

"Next time he's gonna warn me we're about to blow up!" Jack growled as he detangled himself from the clinging sheets. He coughed the entire time as the smoldering grew into small flames. Finally he stood up. The tub was now as high as his chest-the bottom three feet instantly converted to splinters. Jack awkwardly climbed out falling on his bad shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled holding his arm. Jack staggered to his feet and nimbly sidestepped a large bull. His chest heaved painfully as he coughed less. He took in the night around him. There was so much dust and grit in the air the stadium lighting was darkened as if it was blocked by a storm. The zebu had thinned out, most had run up the dirt road leading up behind the barn, some stood lowing for calves or meandering in confused circles. No sign of Mac.

Jack strode toward the courtyard. He paused smelling gas. He looked down and saw how Mac had created the explosion. Jack gulped and looked back at the wobbling tub which was slowly growing into a real fire.

Jack heard a familiar scream of agony and ran toward the courtyard. He took in the scene in a glance. Mac was dangling in Buck's hands about to be slammed into the blood-tinged stone again. Jack growled and dove forward. His first punch knocked Buck to his knees. He dropped Mac. Jack winced at the wet slap of Mac falling unmoving to the ground. Jack slammed his knee up into Buck's face.

"You are a disgrace to yourself and Texas, C'mon you asshole!" Jack kicked Buck in the side twice as he yelled at the big man. Jack shook with rage. Buck rolled into Jack's legs. Jack swore as he was knocked to the ground with Buck's body laying across his feet. Buck grinned and swung a closed side fist at Jack's crotch. Jack caught the big man's arm and twisted leaning Buck's forearm across his thigh. Jack sat up and pushed down as hard as he could.

Buck screamed and rolled yanking his arm free. Jack staggered to his feet. He hadn't had the leverage to break it. Buck was already up, he swung at Jack's head. The big man moved lightening fast. Jack dodged aside. Buck's fist brushed his ear. Before Jack could angle another shot, Bucks left fist rabbit punched him in the gut. Jack fell back wheezing. He felt something broken inside. Shit.

Buck followed him with a windmill of haymakers. Jack gracefully fell back farther. He smiled. Buck was slowing down. The guy was a bully, not a trained fighter. Jack focused on avoiding Buck's blows and dancing around the man. When Buck slowed or faltered, Jack lashed out a solid blow. He made the big man dance until the man's breathing was little more than a wheeze. Jack attacked. He sidestepped and kicked Buck's knee snapping it with a loud pop. Jack smiled, a wolf closing in for the kill. He slammed his boot into Buck's chest. The man fell onto his back. Jack raised his boot to end it when he was picked up, sent through the air and slammed into the side of the brick wall around the courtyard by a blinding explosion. Jack collapsed to the ground. Everything went black for a minute.

Jack found himself lifted by his shirt and about to be slammed down on gravel. He reached up and grabbed Buck's neck with both hands pulling himself close enough the man's hot breath brushed his face. Buck snarled trying to dislodge him.

"Let go...you motherfu-" Buck reared back crying out, Jack let go and Buck rolled off Jack. Jack blinked in surprise. A pale bloody Alvin stood over the big man holding a bloody brick. Before Jack could say a word, the boy slammed the brick down on Buck's head over and over. The man howled like a deer falling to a pack of wolves.

Alvin screamed in his own language striking out in blind rage. Jack groaned as he rose to his knees. Buck was definitely never getting up again.

"Hey, hey kiddo." Alvin shook, his chest heaving. He looked at Jack his face a mask of despair. Jack held out his hand, "It's ok, let it go. I gotcha. It's ok." Alvin dropped the brick and fell into Jack's arms sobbing. Jack pulled him in close for a few heartbeats. He pulled back and leaned down to meet Alvin's eyes.

"We have to help Mac, ok?" The boy's eyes widened in horror.

"MUCK!" He cried. He turned and dragged Jack toward Mac. Jack grimaced at the chorus of pain throbbing through his body. He ran his eyes over Alvin. The kid was a mess of bruises, his side ran with blood and he cradled it as he moved. He looked like he'd gotten side-swiped by one of the Zebu horns. Jack would have to check on it, after Mac.

Jack pulled up short. Mac's face was covered with a fine sheen of blood, more pooled behind his head. Jack ran his hands over Mac's body. He winced. There was give in the kid's ribcage. Jack left off hoping they were fractured not broken. Jack looked up, but Alvin was gone. Jack log-rolled Mac to his side. He winced at the swollen cut on the back of Mac's crown. Jack didn't feel any movement in the skull, but Mac didn't wake up either.

"Ja-ah-ck." Alvin said at his side. Jack looked up and grinned. Alving held up strips of clean sheets. The kid had already bound his own abdomen. Jack smiled at him.

"You're awesome, kiddo." Alvin grinned and held out his fist. Jack gave back a fist bump. Between the two of them, they managed to bandage Mac's worst wounds. Jack wound strips around the kid pinning his arm to his chest. Mac moaned softly, his eyes cracked open briefly then closed again. Jack winced and paused a minute to cup his partner's cheek.

"Hang on, brother, hang on." Alvin put a hand on Jack's shoulder the boy's face serious. Jack pulled Alvin into a gentle hug, "Thank you, Alvin. Time for me to go back on the clock." Alvin blinked at him confused then shrugged. He pulled away from Jack and moved his hands as if he were steering a car. He pointed to the barn. Jack smiled.

"Great idea, stay here, ok?" Alvin straightened his back and crossed his arms across his chest. He gave Jack a determined look and nodded seriously. Jack squeezed Alvin's shoulder. Jack paused as he turned to go to the barn. He smiled at the Jaguar tooth in the weasel's throat. He bent and slid it out making a face at the dripping blood. He wiped it off on his wet shirt then ran to the barn.

There were two vehicles in the barn. Jack was about to hop into the pick-up, but paused. It was too small to stretch Mac out in unless he was in the back. Jack had no idea how many mercs were still alive, so that was a bad idea. The other vehicle was a shining red bright Jaguar Range Rover. Jack whistled. It was the same size as the truck, but most of that was taken up by ergonomic plush white seats and dashboard.

"Great, I'm gonna drive a freaking cell phone." Jack growled. He jimmied the lock and hijacked the car. It had a throaty purr that promised decent horsepower. It was also an automatic. Jack sighed. He prefered a manual transmission where he could control the torque on the engine. He'll be lucky if this death-star mobile didn't toss him out of the seat because he was muddy. Jack revved enjoying the throb of the vehicles power, he spun a donut in the drive. Jack jumped as a siren went off.

"What the fuck?" A panel was lit up and flashing. Great mechanical back seat driving. Jack gritted his teeth and pulled the back of the SUV toward Mac. He backed up. Another alarm sounded, "Marvellous."

Jack ran out, opened the back and folded the back seats down. It took a bit of force and Jack doubted the seats would ever sit upright again. He didn't care. He groaned as he picked Mac up and worked him inside the back of the Jaguar. Alvin climbed in and took up a post beside Mac. He held a piece of sheet and gently wiped the blonde's head. Mac let out a soft moan and turned into the gesture. His lips moved, only a slurred murmur came out. Jack slammed the door shut and hopped in the front seat. He blinked at how bright the headlights were as he revved into another circle. The stupid dashed was lighting up like a Christmas tree and he saw cameras of the ground blaring at him.

"It's telling me not to get close to shit, and distracting me while I'm doing it. Fucking moron." Jack snarled. Alvin grunted agreement. Jack glanced back the boy was covering his ears. Jack began to slap at switches and turning knobs. The seats moved, the inside lights flashed on and off, windshield wipers squealed…

"Ja-ah-ck!" Alvin yelled. Jack looked up and swerved narrowly avoiding the largest steer Jack had ever seen, well today anyway. Jack slammed a fist on the dashboard and _Copperhead Road_ started blasting out of speakers throughout the entire SUV. Jack sat back and focused on driving. The music drowned out the plethora of alarms and he ignored the multitude of warnings as he stomped on the gas. He glanced back, Alvin grinned at him then turned to Mac when the blonde's head moved to the side and he mumbled something. Alvin's grin vanished for a serious look as he bent over speaking soothing words as he dabbed at Mac's face wiping the blood away.

The Range Rover slid in the mud sideswiping a startled cow. Jack pushed the engine to its limit as he peeled up the washed out road. Jack gritted his teeth and had to hold the steering wheel in both hands. What he wouldn't give to be able to downshift! The Jaguar finally cleared the hill and started swishing its way down the road. Jack had no idea where he was going, but it seemed to be the direction everyone else had gone.

Jack clipped three more Zebu before he cleared the herd. He drove for another hour before he ran out of road. He cussed as the SUV began to hop and jump over rough stubble ground. Jack growled as he had to hold onto the steering wheel to keep his head from pounding into the roof.

"Ja-ah-ck!" Alvin's voice was angry. Jack glanced back to see Mac writhing in pain with every bump.

"Sorry, buddy." Jack said wrestling the wheel. Another 30 minutes the Jaguar lifted off the ground and slammed down. Jack's head did hit the roof. He cried out in pain and shook his head, forcing the darkness to back off. Jack let out a long breath of relief when he realized he was driving on Tarmac. Jack smiled as he saw an airplane hanger ahead of him. He hit the gas and pulled in beside a Gulfstream G-150.

Caty, Lilo and Vi jumped out. Jack found his waist strangled by the five-year-old's arms. Jack patted him on the back.

"Glad to see you to, buddy." He said mussing Lilo's hair. Lilo grinned then ran to the back of the Jaguar where the two women and Alvin were working Mac out of the back of the SUV. Jack joined them. They carried Mac inside the plane. Jack grimace. The sixteen kids, Maribella, Tabitha were crowded amid the seats and carpet. There was barely enough room to breathe let alone move. The plane would be way overloaded. Jack helped lay Mac out where the luggage would normally go in the back of the cabin. Vi bent over him. Mirabella crept back to help. Caty stepped out with Jack and helped close the hatch. They moved to the front and climbed up the gangplank to the cockpit. Caty shut it and took a seat beside Jack.

"Do you know how to fly?" Jack asked. Caty scowled.

"A little." Jack nodded flipping switches.

"Crap."

"What?" Jack cranked up the engine and moved the plane forward. He hissed at pain flaring from his elbow. It had started swelling and seriously hurt. He glanced at Caty.

"We only have half of a tank. If we were full of fuel and empty of passengers we could go about 3500 miles, now? Maybe a third of that."

"We'll barely clear the rainforest!" Caty said. Jack nodded grimly. He pulled onto the narrow runway and clicked on the lights. He jammed down his feet and hit it. Jack couldn't help grinning. Buck might be a villainous asshole, but his taste in machine-flesh was as good as his steak-flesh. Jack didn't like the time it took to bring the plane high enough to keep flying but low enough not to interfere with any flight paths. He put the headphones on and adjusted the radio to Phoenix's channel.

"Firebird one, this is firebird seven, c'mon in please."

"Jack! Finally where the hell are you…" Riley blurted. Jack almost broke down sobbing right then.

"Sitrep." Matty barked. Jack gave her the short version of their situation. The line was silent a long minute, "Ok, Jack, the USS Gerald Ford is practicing maneuvers. It's being rerouted toward you on the pacific ocean." Jack shared a nervous glance with Caty.

"Uh, Matty, you do know that means we'll have to fly over mountains?"

"I'm well aware of the geography of South America, Jack."

"Matty, we are overweight, underfuelled and midsized… and that doesn't even take into account landing on an aircraft carrier."

"I guess it's time for us to see how good of a pilot you are, Dalton. See you when you land."

"Or crash." Jack growled turning off the radio.

"It's impossible." Caty said her eyes wide. Jack rolled his neck and loosened his shoulders. He grinned at Caty.

"Nah, I got this."


	20. Chapter 20

"I got this." Jack muttered through his aching gritted teeth. Jack had heard that someone somewhere had designed a rollercoaster that killed people as an alternative to lethal injection on death row cases. Jack was beginning to think that would be better than the meth-addled pegasus roiling under his desperate clutch.

Through the thin partition between the cabin and cockpit, Jack could hear the cries of pain and smell the strong smell of puke. Jack had never been motion sick in his life, but was pretty sure the only reason he didn't puke now was nothing sat in his stomach.

"How we doing up there?" Matty's calm voice came over Jack's earphones.

"You better...UGH...UMPG...have med….HUMPH...ics standing by." Jack screamed over the rattle and whine of the bucking Gulfstream. Jack reminded himself that Phoenix could hear him as if he were in the room with them. His arms shook and his white knuckled fists on the control had gone numb an hour ago.

"How's Mac?" Bozer asked. Jac stared out at the darkness around him. Stars bounced across his vision like popcorn. The moon was a narrow fingernail hanging low. Jack couldn't see the mountains, but knew they were there like punji sticks waiting to impale them if he faltered one second, relaxed one millimeter.  
"I got this." He whispered.

"Jack?" Bozer asked. Jack could hear a worry that almost matched his own, but couldn't divide his concentration.

"Boze, chill. Jack's busy trying to keep them in the air." Matty snapped. Jack nodded in relief as if the tiny woman was his copilot. Caty had gone back to help Vi. With this savage turbulence, the kids would be flying around the cabin- especially the little ones. Jack worried about everyone back there, of course, but Mac had been savagely beaten. Movement was bad, let alone bounce like a damn Q-ball. And Lilo…

Jack's attention returned to the stick when the nose suddenly dove down. Shit. Jack wheeled to the left then smoothly to the right bringing the nose up by surfing the air current. He spiralled down 500 feet before the air smoothed. He maintained that altitude for half an hour then began to climb back to his original height. Jack took a deep breath. The flight smoothed.

"Matty, where are we at?" Jack managed to unclench his jaw and moved his chin back and forth to loosen the tight muscles. Damn did his face hurt. Jack spared a hand to wipe sweat off his face. If he was honest he was running on as many fumes as the plane was.

As if hearing his thoughts as a challenge, the engines cut out.

"God Dammit!" Jack yelled.

"Jack? What's going on?" Jack was quiet as he did some fast guesstimates.

"I'm gliding, please tell me where within 300 miles."

"You're 310.8 miles from the Gerald Ford." Riley said. Jack wanted to comfort his girl, but had more important things at the moment. He straightened the craft setting the coordinates to the aircraft carrier.

"It might get a bit tricky." Jack said unable to hide his fear. He didn't care about himself, but the kids, women and Mac...nope not gonna happen.

"What about landing in the ocean?" Riley suggested.

"The Navy's right there and could scoop you up outta the drink." Bozer enthused. Jack leaned forward to loosen muscles in his back and shoulders.

"Bozer, the plane would probably crash apart landing on the ocean same as if it were on land…" Jack's mind flashed to Mac's condition, "everyone would drown."

"Oh." Bozer said softly. Jack nodded as if Bozer could see him. Jack focused on the controls. He had to cruise as far as possible and hopefully would crash on the air carrier's deck. He prayed they were past the turbulence and there weren't any mountains in the way.

They had been coasting 10 minutes and Jack could see the brightly lit Gerald Ford. Jack nodded in relief. Almost home. The aircraft suddenly skittered to the left and down a hundred feet. Shit.

"Gulfstream, this is Command Center, we are showing you off course by 20 degrees."

"No shit, Command Center, turbulence is a bitch and I have no way to compensate." Jack tried to angle back to the decent coordinates he was on. He was falling faster than he planned. He could see the sea men running across the long airfield running the length of the carrier. They were hanging an arresting net across the largest of the runways. Jack could see rows of F-15s off to the side. Running into one of them would kill them all, Jack, the kids, the women, Mac, the entire complement on the Gerald Ford and when the nukes blew probably half of South America.

"Let's not do that." Jack gritted. He eased the stick wringing every inch of lift he could. A strong gust slid his plane to the side, facing the F15s. Shit. Jack lowered the flaps on that side and twisted the controls as hard as he could. Then it was up to God.

Jack slammed forward as the Gulfstream slammed into the metal ship. It's right wing hit the same time as the belly and didn't break off. Jack had a second to offer a breath of thanks before the mangled grinding stole any thoughts he had. Red sparks blocked his vision from the front and starboard cockpit windows. His left window had a nice view of the slight lighting of dawn.

Jack felt the plane tip forward then spring back. He closed his eyes. The netting, built for fighter jets landing at full speed, held the Gulfstream easily. Thick foam covered the windows leaving the cockpit in muted darkness.

Distantly Jack heard the excited cries of the kids. He closed his eyes sore and exhausted.

"Any landing you can walk away from." He sighed as he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwxyz

A hushed argument woke Jack up. The room was dim, completely dark except for the open door. In the faint light Jack could see children sprawled on his and Mac's beds. Jack smiled down at Lilo who had curled up close to his side. Alvin stood center in the doorway arms crossed and back stiff with determination. Jack grinned when he recognized the frustrated voice of Matty.

"Look, I know you want to protect them, but the doctors…" Alvin cut her off with a hostile growl in his own language. Jack couldn't see Matty, but knew from experience that the Hun was about to check in. Jack sat up. All of the kids poked awake like a herd of startled meerkats. Jack groaned and looked down. His elbow was encased in a thick surgical cast that immobilized it and a sling that attached it to his abdomen.

Jack glanced at the kids. They looked worn and scared. Jack realized that they had stayed with him and Mac for their own comfort as much as the two men's. They all hopped out of bed, ready to back up Alvin. Even in basic kid clothes of T-Shirts and jeans, the kids had an angular feral look that reminded Jack of Jaguars-or at least the one he'd seen too up close and way too personal.

"Hey, Alvin, it's ok she's one of the good guys-I think." Jack's throat and mouth were dry. He glanced over surprised he wasn't attached to an IV. Alvin turned startled and grinned. He jumped from the door and ran to give Jack a hug. In seconds Jack was under a squirming pile of giggling children mauling him.

"Very funny, Dalton." Matty said with pretend anger. She stood in line then hugged Jack when the children let her through. Matty grinned, "Well, Jack. I'm glad you finally woke up, your protector there refused to let us in until you woke up ." Matty said thumping on a light. Jack and all the kids on top of him moaned. Jack squinted at Matty his vision drowned by a white comet ghosting across his skull leaving a blaze of pain in its wake.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Really? I don't really feel rested and...Mac?" Jack gently pulled Lilo off his chest as he looked over at his brother. If it wasn't for the mask of livid bruising and bandaging, Jack would have had a hard time discerning Mac from the white sheets. Jack slid through the mumbling group of kids and sat on Mac's bed. Mac's face was slick with sweat and his hair flattened back. Jack could see Dora sitting in a chair on the other side of Mac wiping his head with a cool rag. Jack smiled at her; she turned away, but Jack thought he could see the start of a shy smile. Jack put his hand on his partner's forehead and frowned.

"He's had a fever since you guys got aboard." Matty stood at his elbow. She was as tall as Alvin who stood behind her a fierce look on his face. Jack smiled. Alvin turned his head trying to keep a fierce look on his face. Jack knew the kid was one step away from bursting with pride.

"Jack?" Jack snapped around at Mac's tired whisper. Mac's eyes were half-lidded as they bounced around the room taking in the faces of the now silent kids watching him worriedly. Mac offered a weak smile that included Matty as the older woman patted his hand. Jack sat sidesaddle beside Mac. Mac smiled and held up a fist, Jack bumped it grinning it. Mac's eyes slid shut and his head tipped to the side. Jack leaned back and felt his shoulder muscles finally unknot. They'd survived.

"Ja-ah-ck?" Jack looked down and saw Lilo standing in front of him eyes serious. Jack reached down and mussed the kid's hair. Lilo slapped his hand away but gave the older man a toothy grin. If Jack didn't feel like shit, he'd started wrestling the boy. As he stood up he found Lilo standing on his feet arm around his waist. Jack grunted and walked the few feet back to his own bed biting back a hiss of pain at the extra 50 pounds.

"Ok, you guys want ice cream?" Matty said. Jack lost sight of her behind a flurry of jumping children squalling in their language. Ice cream were the first words they'd learned in English. Jack smiled at Matty leading them out like the pied piper. He leaned back and sighed. He looked over at Mac sleeping soundly. Dora bent down and kissed Mac on the forehead then moved after her friends-no, family-at a light scamper. Jack closed his eyes and gave in to sleep once more.

Jack slept off and on. Mac slept as IV after IV antibiotic was pumped into him. Jack sat beside him murmuring calming things when his brother's fever spiked and he thrashed sweating profusely. Jack was nearing exhaustion when Mac's fever finally broke. Jack sank back too tired to move. Riley and Bozer had been on herd patrol, coming and visiting with one or two kids at a time.

Riley and Alvin walked in as Jack flopped back more asleep than awake. Riley glanced at Alvin who nodded. Jack was dimly aware of being hauled over to his bed, then he was asleep. Jack had no way of telling time below decks on the carrier, but it felt like the next day. Jack sat up and blinked. Mac's bunk was made with regulation corners, the blonde was nowhere in sight. Jack sat up slowly and wiped his sweaty forehead. He didn't have a fever, he was just...gross.

Jack spotted a telephone headset beside the door. He picked it up. Immediately a crisp friendly voice bounced back,

"Yes, sir?"

"Uh...this is Jack Dalton…"

"Yes, sir. A hospitality officer is on his way down."  
"Well, great! Thanks."

"Yes, sir."

Jack had no idea where he'd come from, but it couldn't have been far. A sharp looking skinny kid with fire engine red hair in a tight near-bald cut was there almost as soon as Jack hung up the phone. The man, Lt. Stuart, helped to the shower and gave him a clean flight suit. Jack was tickled to get both. The man escorted Jack to the mess hall. Never straying too far away in case he had to catch Jack. Jack was annoyed; it made him feel a hundred years old.

The mess hall bustled with a flotilla of multicolored uniforms in varying levels of grease. The men and women ate boisterously. Jack grinned. It was like all the military mess tents he'd ever been in.

"That's him, the pilot!" Someone brayed over the noise. The room went silent. Jack shifted from foot to foot and nudged at Stuart to move ahead. They were probably going to beat him down for the mess on deck he'd made. Lt. Stuart's face was as still as a mannequin and he neither hurried or slowed. Jack was about to shove the officer aside when everyone in the room stood up and started clapping and calling. Jack gaped at them. Jack heard whooping then he was surrounded by air crews and sailors patting him on the back and yelling at him.

"Can't believe you landed that, Dude!"

"Come work with us, man!"

"Great job!"

"You da man!" Jack grinned, refusing to cry. He couldn't hide the sniffled though. He bumped fists and high-fived back as many as he could nodding his head as he made his way through the mess hall. Jack had to rest a minute when he passed the melee and the sea men and women returned to their grub. Jack rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Damn." He sighed, overwhelmed. Lt. Stuart put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him to find the man grinning at him. It took the starch out of the Lt's stance. His blue eyes and freckles made him look like that kid...Opie? Jack grinned back, "Didn't expect that."

"The landing you made was incredible, sir."

"Thank you, Lt...it's just, well, normally a landing like that cost me a month of salary." Stuart laughed.

"This way, sir. The Captain is in his mess."

"Jack, just call me Jack."

"Yes, sir." He followed Stuart through a narrow hallway. The hospitality stopped at an open deck door stood to the side and smartly saluted. Jack returned it, glad it wasn't his right wing that was broke. That'd plum be embarrassing.

"I'll be back when you're finished, sir." Jack nodded. Stuart wheeled and strode back the way they'd come from. Jack stepped into the Captain's mess. It wasn't as fancy as he thought it would be. A long gleaming solid wood table took up most of the room. Small port windows lined one wall. Jack peeked out and smiled to see a bright sunny day.

"You look human again." Matty smiled over a cup of wine. Jack patted his flight suit self consciously. There were six officers at the table and Matty. The sailors all wore perfectly clean and sharp uniforms. Jack cleared his throat and nodded moving to scurry to his seat. Now he'd get the dressing down. Jack braced.

The Captain looked like a private school principal; his craggy face was stern and unreadable. Jack gulped as the man raked his eyes up and down the Delta taking his measure. Jack didn't breathe again until the man grinned at him. It was like a window opening. All of the officers stepped forward to shake his hand and introduce themselves. Jack nodded and slithered into his seat before his knocking knees melted.

"That was some damn fine flying, son." The Captain said. Jack grinned and moved to open his mouth to brag when he caught Matty's glare out of the corner of his eyes. Jack cleared his throat.

"Uh, thank you Captain...sorry about the mess?" The room erupted in laughter. Jack's eyes widened as a lobster tail and sirloin tips with piles of sides set in front of him. It smelled so good...Jack glanced up and smiled forcing himself to sit back and wait until the Captain told them they could dive in. Jack did. He tuned out the rest of the room as he did a reverse somersault with four half twists into a pile of mashed potatoes. Jack didn't come up for air until his plate was clean enough to put back in the cupboard. He'd enjoyed piranha ka-bobs, but this...this was "he died and went to heaven only to leave and have a second helping" good. Then came dessert. It was some sort of pie on fire. Jack leaned back, he wasn't sure fire and food was a good idea outside 'smores and hotdogs on a camping trip. He was wrong again. Sugary heaven melted in his mouth. Jack was pretty sure he'd gained a hundred pounds before he sat back and sipped his after dinner wine.

"Better?" Matty asked amusement in her dark eyes. Jack flushed a color, realizing he just grazed like a cow in the dining room of the command of the US Navy's newest and most powerful aircraft carriers. He cleared his throat and dabbed his mouth. At least he'd thought to toss the cloth embossed napkin over his lap.

"Sorry...it's just been awhile since I had good…" Jack faltered at the memory of the steak shared at Buck's house. At the time it had been manna, now he felt like he'd eaten maggots. Matty put a hand on Jack's forearm.

"I was teasing, Jack. You're fine. Rog and I were just hammering out our exfil." Jack raised an eyebrow- Rog? His other eyebrow joined when Matty gave a girlish smile and blushed just a little. Jack studied the Captain as the man leaned forward and recapped to the other officers the details of Jack and Mac's hike through the Amazon. Jack smirked at Matty. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite quash the girly grin and pink flush.

"Where's Mac?" Jack whispered to Matty. Matty smiled.

"He's up on the guest observation deck working on some bone thing." Jack nodded. Bone thing, Mac was making the tooth into a necklace. Jack hoped the blonde would keep it to remind him what a tough bastard he really was, or give it to Jack for what an awesome friend he was.

"What about the kids?" Jack asked worry softening the wrinkles around his eyes. Matty sighed and set down her empty glass.

"Riley and the team of linguists have come up with a program that can translate parts of their language, and teach them a few words in English…"

"Like ice cream?" Matty smiled.

"Yes, like ice cream, Jack. But it's slow going. Vi, Caty, Mirabella and Tabitha are all going to accompany them to New York where they are going to testify in front of the UN and the FBI's terrorist and genocide unit." Jack looked at his reflection in the polished wood. He was gonna miss the little guys, but he was glad they were in good hands. He rubbed his face the conversation around the table becoming a blur.

"Sir?" Jack looked up surprised to find Lt. Stuart at his elbow. Jack glanced around the table. The conversation had gone on without him. He did see the Captain smile and give him a nod. Jack nodded back grateful. He wobbled to his feet. Stuart steadied him with a hand on his back that no one seemed to notice. Jack absently waved at the other officers and Matty then followed the Lt. out. He realized the man was leading him back to his bunk.

"I'd like to go to the observation deck." Lt. Stuart nodded and altered their course without missing a step. Jack focused on his feet as they travelled a tight warren of hatches until they reached the observation deck. Jack took several deep breaths trying to shake away his lightheadedness.

"If you need me, the phone is on the south wall." Jack nodded and rubbed the blur out of his eyes. He whistled. This was nice. One whole wall was made of open windows. The constant grinding of surf mingled with the wafer smell of salt relaxed Jack enough he almost melted into a puddle on the carpet. Jack managed to walk to his partner who leaned over a small table. Jack smiled at the familiar determined bend in Mac's upper lip as he worked on a problem. It was as comforting as the ocean.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" Mac looked up and grinned.

"Finally! I thought you were going into deep hibernation."

"Hey at my age, we need our beauty sleep." Jack mentally groaned as Mac snapped the trap shut.

"I think you need to go back to sleep for a few more decades."

"Har-har-har." Jack plopped next to Mac. Mac sat in the corner of a sectional. Jack sank into it. Fluffier than a pile of marshmallows. He sighed then opened one eye to glare at Mac's snickering.

"Shut up." Jack grunted.

"I didn't say anything." Mac said. Jack gave him a double-barrelled glare.

"You didn't have to." He grumped. Mac's eyes softened with worry.

"Are you ok, big guy?" He asked studying Jack. Jack closed his eyes and turned away.

"Of course." Mac put a hand on Jack's good shoulder.

"You know it's ok not to be. I know what Buck's company meant…"

"He was a bad guy, you were right." Jack snapped moving to stand. He managed to pull his butt off the cushion six inches before he fell back.

"Jack!" Mac leaned over. Jack caught his arm gently and pushed it away.

"I'm ok, brother. Just tired."

"I'm sorry, Jack...about Buck, I mean." Jack sighed and scrubbed his face with both hands.

"Yeah me too. He woulda been a great guy if he wasn't such a murderous asshole." Jack looked at Mac and they both broke into laughter.

"Yeah, there is that." Mac agreed turning back to his project. Jack looked at it amused. Mac had the Jaguar tooth in a small vice and was slowly drilling a hole through the top of it by twisting a drill bit he'd attached a plastic handle to. Mac looked up meeting Jack's eyes.

"What?"

"You are honoring your Jaguar brotherhood." Jack said. Mac rolled his eyes but didn't argue. They sat in comfortable silence for a time, the swishing of the ocean and soft breeze cleaning their spirits of the heavy jungle air. It was weird not to hear sea birds or feel any rocking.

"So where are the kids?" Jack asked. Mac removed the drill when it poked through the tooth and blew away the dust. He sat back grimacing at the pain in his chest and back.

"At the movies." Jack's eyes widened.

"They have a movie theater on this boat?"

"First, it's a ship not a boat and second, Jack this thing is a whole island. There is a whole city here-malls, gyms…"

"And the girls?"

"At the spa, Jack." Jack sat back surprised.

"They have a spa?"

"Several, I'm told."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Mac groaned and took in a shaky breath as he leaned forward with a string of black leather. Jack scooted beside him in a second.

"How are you, brother?" Mac's eyes slid over to Jack for a fraction of a second. In that one glance, Jack saw the same agony exhaustion he felt.

"Fantastic." Mac said drolly. His hands shook as he grimaced trying to lace it through the four inch bone.

"Here, let me." Mac sank back into the couch gratefully. Jack managed to thread and tie the leather lanyard around the tooth. Mac's head bent backwards and the kid was already out. Jack pushed the table aside and sat closer to Mac. He pulled his brother closer to him, tilting Mac's head against his shoulder. Jack sprawled out and was asleep in seconds comforted by the familiar breathing of his partner.

The kid's were terrified on the flight from the carrier to New York. Bozer, Riley, Vi and Caty all worked to comfort them and improve their English. Jack and Mac slept most of the trip. Jack did tell one story in charades. Jack put more energy into it as he captured all of their attention. The kids laughed, teared up and gasped at all the right spots, so Jack counted it as a roaring success. Jack yawned as he returned to his seat beside Mac. Mac leaned against the window a fluffy pillow under his head. He met Jack's eyes.

"Did you just C3P0 _Die Hard_?" Jack laughed stretching out.

"Yep, and the little Ewoks loved it."

Saying goodbye was harder than Jack thought it could be. He offered murmurs of comfort as the scared kids ringed him crying. Jack hugged them having to clear his throat several times. Mac moved among them giving honest if reserved affection.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you…" Jack winced at Vi's hug. Caty nodded at him and looked away. Jack shook his head. Cold fish, that one. Mirabella rolled her eyes and shoved Jack out of her way. She of course doted on Mac as if he were her long lost grandson. Jack chuckled. Figures.

"Thank you, Jack. You saved me." Tabitha said tears rolling down her perfect face.

"I'm not sure who ended up saving who, Tabitha." Jack said in her ear as she hugged him. She shoved back and glowered at him.

"Jack! IT'S TAB-" She froze and a delighted grin crossed her face, "You knew! You knew the whole time!" Tabitha turned and jogged to the group of girls. Jack watched her confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"What was that?" Mac said at the older man's elbow. Jack shrugged.

"No idea, that Tina's a nice girl, but a bit weird if you ask me." Mac chuckled and turned scanning the hangar.

"Have you seen Alvin?"

"No, why? You ok?" Jack immediately straightened automatically searching for threats. Mac sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I'm good."

They didn't see Alvin until it was time for the kids to board the bus taking them from the airport to the hotel near the UN. The kids waved in varying states of upset as they slowly climbed into the bus. Jack wiped at the tears that insisted on running down his face. Lilo took a step then ran and bowled into Jack sobbing.

"Ja-ah-ck!" The kid wailed. Jack knelt and pulled the boy closer rubbing his back over the little guy's back. Jack couldn't stop himself crying. He thought of all this little kid had been through...he was pretty sure his heart was crumbling apart. He finally pulled back. Lilo looked at him miserably. Jack smiled. He pulled out of his black leather coat and put it on Lilo's shoulders. It hung to the kid's feet. Lilo grinned rubbing at his reddened eyes. The boy pushed a finger into his chest,

"Lilo!" He then jabbed the finger into Jack's chest, "Stitch!" Jack pulled him into a happier hug. Well that answered the question of what movie they'd seen.  
"You got it, buddy. I'm your Stitch." Jack didn't want the kid to go, but he could see the FBI guards getting twitchy. He nodded at Lilo and forced himself to keep it together as the boy skipped into the bus. Jack turned away wiping his eyes with the bottom of his black T-Shirt.

He frowned. Alvin stood apart from the others staring out at the busy airfield, arms across his chest, back stiff-standing guard, Jack realized. Before he could go to the boy, Mac awkwardly knelt before the kid. Very solemnly he gave Alvin the Jaguar tooth necklace. Alvin's mouth hung open as he fingered the long brown stained tooth. He solemnly nodded back. Alvin didn't give in to tears until Mac slowly wrapped him into a one armed hug.

"Thanks for looking after us, Alvin." Mac murmured as Jack joined them. Alvin's chin wavered and he angrily brushed away tears. He sniffed and nodded. He took a stiff few steps without looking back. Jack sighed. He was a strong and loyal man in the making. Jack paused in front of the boy and held out a fist. Alvin fought a smile as he bumped it. He paused and stared deeply into Jack's eyes searching for something. Jack frowned puzzled. Alvin turned to Mac and pointed at his chest.

"Muck." He said. Jack nodded. Alvin pointed at his chest, then poked Jack's chest then pointed back at Mac who was watching them confused. Jack wasn't confused. Very seriously he held out a hand. Alvin nodded and shook it. He pivoted and climbed on the bus without ever looking back.

"What was that?" Mac asked softly as they waved at the bus as it groaned past them.

"He told me to keep an eye on you." Mac glanced at Jack amused.

"Are you sure? I thought he said keep an eye out FOR me, you know protect me, keep me alive, stuff like that?" Jack laughed.

"Brother, with you it's the same thing!"

"Fair enough. And you do it anyway, right Stitch?" Jack pulled the blonde into a side hug.

"Damned right, brother. Damned right."

+++++Thank you to everyone who has read/ commented/ favorited. Your encouragement is what keeps this engine running. :) I have all kinds of story ideas flitting through my brain. While I work on Rabbit, I will be starting Bits and Bobs season 2 soon. Tempest is still in the works, and hell, you never know what else will tumble out of my brain (literally-haha). Special thanks to the new readers who have gone back to read all of my stories. I am glad you like them enough to leave comments! I do think I have improved my skills along the way, and confess to being a little embarassed with my first stories-but hey, had to start somewhere right? You guys rock!-Pox


End file.
